Desde Cero
by Liah Skywalker
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no es Anakin el que se ve influenciado por el Lado Oscuro... si no su Maestro? Amar no puede ser tan malo para un Jedi como dicen... ¿O quizá si? ObiDala [REANUDADA]
1. Turbio

El sable de luz se movió de una manera cegadora en sus manos, formando un imparable remolino azul que hizo retroceder a su contrincante.

Aquel día Obi-Wan sentía la Fuerza con mucha intensidad en él, pero era una intensidad distinta a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

Oscura. Turbia.

Fee`Rikh, su adversario, le miró con cautela. Su frente azulada se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño, percibiendo algo diferente en el habitual tranquilo y sereno maestro Jedi.

Fee`Rikh no era un maestro, había superado las pruebas y obtenido el título de caballero hace tan sólo una semana. A pesar de ello era inteligente y muy hábil en el manejo de la espada para su temprana edad. Era una verdadera lástima que justo aquel día le hubiesen asignado a Obi-Wan para perfeccionar su entrenamiento.

Porque sentía unas ardientes ganas de golpear, desintegrar y matar todo lo que se pusiese en su camino.

Fee´Rikh atacó, pero la Fuerza fluyó desde el interior de Obi-Wan y guió su brazo. Ambos sables de luz chocaron y vibraron, y ambos Jedis se miraron durante unos segundos.

Después, Obi-Wan lo empujó hacia atrás con el sable de luz, rompiendo el contacto y haciéndole caer de espaldas. Toda la rabia cumulada en su interior se liberó, y con un grito clavó el sable en el suelo, a pocos milímetros del cuello del Jedi.

Fee`Rikh dejó escapar un grito cuando el plasma en estado puro del arma rozó su piel, y se apartó con rapidez. De inmediato entraron dos auxiliares para atenderle y se lo llevaron de allí apresuradamente.

Obi-Wan se inclinó para coger su sable de luz.

-Sobrepasado te has, maestro Kenobi.- dijo una voz cascada detrás suya.

Él se giró, mientras el sable se apagaba en su mano.

-Ha sido una quemadura superficial, maestro Yoda. Se recuperará.

El pequeño Jedi verde sacudió la cabeza.

-Rabia en tu interior detecto, Obi-Wan. Ese sentimiento controlar deberías.

Él suspiró, colgándose la empuñadura del sable de su cinturón y pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio.

-Tiene razón, Maestro. Siento haberme excedido.

Yoda le miró fijamente. Sus ojos verdes parecieron mirar a través de su alma. Arrugó los labios.

-Disgustado por lo de Cato Neimoidia tú sigues, ¿no es así?

-Si me hubiesen enviado allí, tal y como pedí, Anakin no tendría por qué haber corrido ese riesgo...

-Ese riesgo correr debía.- interrumpió Yoda, golpeando el suelo con el bastón – Su misión era y aprender debía. No todo enseñarle puedes, Obi-Wan. Que Anakin ya no es tu padawan recordar debes.

-Lo comprendo. Pero aún así el consejo sabía que ambos éramos el equipo perfecto para esa misión... ¿Porqué no me enviaron a mí también?

-El que pidió que no se te enviase yo fui. Las Guerras Clon desgastado te han, y en descansar harías bien. Un Jedi sin la mente despejada y clara en peligro una operación pone. Ahora es cuando más fuerte te necesitamos, y dejar tu vida en la guerra de poco te servirá.

Obi-Wan apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Entiendo, maestro. Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. No se volverá a repetir, se lo prometo.

Yoda asintió.

-Disculpas aceptadas, general. Que la fuerza te acompañe.

* * *

Obi-Wan golpeó con rabia el colchón de su cama.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Yoda? ¡Él tenía la mente clara y despejada hasta que le negaron ir a Cato Neimoidia!

El maestro Jedi yacía boca abajo en su cama, y apretaba con fuerza las manos en un puño. La rabia y el enfado removían algo dentro de él, rompiendo su calma y su serenidad con la fuerza de las olas que se estrellan contra los acantilados de Kamino. Las palabras que dijo Yoda una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo resonaron en su cabeza.

"_El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento, y el sufrimiento lleva al lado oscuro"_

Él había tenido miedo por Anakin. Sabía que aún no era lo suficientemente sabio y maduro como para enfrentarse a una misión de esa envergadura solo. Y también había sentido ira al enterarse de la decisión del Consejo de que él permaneciese en Coruscant.

Trató de calmarse, abriendo su mente a la Fuerza, pero lo único que sintió fue un torrente de rabia oscura que nublaba su entendimiento y le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquella petición denegada. ¿Por qué? ¿Había decepcionado a Yoda? ¿O quizá al consejo en general? Aquella idea solo le sirvió para enfurecerse aún más. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer su desconfianza? Seguro que Shaak-Ti tenía que ver algo en todo eso, ella tampoco...

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación. Obi-Wan inspiró hondo y se incorporó en la cama. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano y la compuerta se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando pasar a Mace Windu.

-General Kenobi. Espero no llegar en mal momento.

-En absoluto. ¿Qué quieres?

- El Consejo acaba de convocar una sesión.

* * *

Obi-Wan tomó asiento en su butaca correspondiente dentro del círculo del Consejo. Estaba anocheciendo, y la sala estaba iluminada tenuemente por lámparas de luz rojiza. El resto de maestros ya estaban en sus sitios, y sin saber porqué sintió una repentina intranquilidad.

-Ki-Adi-Mundi, una sesión convocado has.- dijo Yoda, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, que estaban recogidas sobre su bastón de gimer.

-Es cierto, maestro. He convocado esta reunión por un motivo.- afirmó Ki-Adi-Mundi – Las Guerras Clon están cobrándose muchas víctimas entre nosotros. No deberíamos permitir que la situación nos supere, o de lo contrario dentro de poco tiempo la continuidad de los Jedi correrá peligro.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- inquirió Mace Windu, alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Propongo una modificación del código, para que de esta manera un maestro pueda enseñar a dos padawan de manera conjunta.

Decenas de cuchicheos ahogaron su voz, y Obi-Wan acarició su barba. No le gustaba el cariz que tomaba aquello. Modificar el código no podía traer nada bueno.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Shaak-Ti – Y todos los maestros que no tengan padawan en este momento deberían tomar al menos uno.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación. Obi-Wan se levantó.

-¡Me opongo a esa sugerencia!

-General Kenobi, siéntese.- dijo Yoda amablemente.

Obi-Wan se sentó, intentando ocultar su expresión disgustada. Lo último que necesitaba era un padawan en aquellos momentos... Estaban en guerra, y no pensaba ocuparse de un niño cuando debía liderar un ejército.

Sintió la mirada esmeralda de Yoda clavada en él, leyendo su interior como si un espejo se tratase.

-La propuesta es interesante.- dijo Vima, la única mujer del Consejo aparte de Shaak-Ti – Voto a favor.

-¡En el nombre de la Fuerza!- exclamó Obi-Wan - ¿Os estáis oyendo? ¡Tenemos una guerra por delante, y lo último que necesitamos es perder el tiempo en entrenar más padawan!

-Quizá si tú hubieses dedicado más tiempo al tuyo no tendrías que estar todo el tiempo encima de él, Obi-Wan.- replicó Shaak-Ti, cruzándose de brazos.

Algo se rompió en el interior del maestro Jedi, como si se hubiese retirado un tapón y algo oscuro e hirviente se hubiese derramado. Con un movimiento fulgurante activó su sable de luz, dio un salto y cayó frente a Shaak-Ti.

-No te atrevas a decir eso.- dijo con furia, apuntándola con su sable – No te permito que hables así de Anakin...

-¡Obi-Wan Kenobi!- la voz de Yoda resonó por toda la sala, sumida repentinamente en un profundo silencio – Guarda tu espada y sal de esta sala.

Él miró a Shaak-Ti durante unos instantes. Ella le devolvió una mirada serena y ligeramente burlona que le hizo apretar el puño aún más en torno al mango del sable de luz.

Todos los maestros contenían el aliento a la espera de que él retirase el arma.

Finalmente, Obi-Wan apartó el sable de luz y lo apagó con un leve zumbido. Solo se oía su respiración acelerada en medio del silencio del resto de los maestros, en medio de sus miradas anonadadas y acusadoras. De pronto, se sintió helado al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Miró a todos los miembros del consejo, y no pudo soportar sus expresiones ni el tinte desaprobador de sus ojos. Salió de la sala con paso apresurado, lo más deprisa que pudo sin correr, hasta que llegó al pasillo. Una vez allí corrió hasta su habitación, sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de demás Jedis y padawan. Solo necesitaba estar solo... Tenía que meditar.

Se apoyó en el lavabo del baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Desde cuándo su manera de actuar era aquella, como la que acababa de demostrar en el Consejo? Había amenazado a Shaak-Ti con su sable de luz... En el nombre de la Fuerza, ¿qué había hecho?

Pero Obi-Wan lo sabía muy bien. Esa sensación turbia, escurridiza que se apoderaba de él en algunos momentos era la causante de todo eso. La Fuerza hacía días que no llegaba hasta él con toda la pureza que debería, y lo peor es que él lo había sabido... Lo había sabido desde el principio y no había hecho nada. Y ahora quizá era demasiado tarde.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Una lágrima preñada de dolor y sufrimiento ante el pensamiento de ser expulsado de la Academia, lejos de los Jedi. Un dolor que le sumía aún más es la oscuridad que le rodeaba, asfixiándole...

Sintió la mano incorpórea de Qui-Gon Jinn sobre su hombro.

"_Aún puedes hacer algo. No te abandones al sufrimiento; lucha"_

Obi-Wan apretó las uñas contra la palma de la mano. Sí, su antiguo maestro tenía razón. No abandonaría.

Empezaría desde cero.

Obi-Wan se afeitó y cortó su pelo muy corto, menos un mechón, que trenzó. Mientras mechones de cabello rubio caían al suelo inmaculado del baño, otra lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos azules y resbaló por su piel.

"Te fallé, Qui-Gon. Espero poder enmendar mi error"

* * *

La sala de meditación se encontraba sumida en la penumbra. Mace Windu, sentado sobre un almohadón con las piernas cruzadas, miraba inescrutablemente a Obi-Wan, que se hallaba también sentado frente a él.

-Acepto sus disculpas en el nombre del Consejo, general Kenobi.- frunció el ceño – Lo que no comprendo es su deseo de ser destituido del cargo de Maestro y ser relevado a... padawan.

-Mi comportamiento en la sala del Consejo fue vergonzoso y más que reprochable. Temo estar influenciado por el lado oscuro, maestro Windu.

-¿El lado oscuro, dices?

Obi-Wan asintió.

-Últimamente me siento diferente. Apenas tengo el control sobre mis emociones. Me haría bien el recordar las enseñanzas básicas de todo Jedi, de las que precisan los padawan.

Los ojos oscuros de Mace le escrutaron.

-Sabes que eres prácticamente el Jedi más sabio y poderoso después de Yoda... además de general del ejército clon. Si te relevamos a padawan...

-Si me otorgáis de nuevo el rango de padawan prometo que no volverá a suceder lo que pasó en la sala del Consejo ayer, y que me esforzaré en volver a ser el maestro que siempre he sido. De lo contrario no puedo asegurar nada. Mace, tú más que nadie sabes qué es tener el lado oscuro en tu interior, enturbiando tus emociones y pensamientos. Ayúdame a expulsarlo fuera de mí, por favor.

El korun meditó sus palabras durante unos segundos. Los ojos azules de Obi-Wan expresaban una súplica que no podía ignorar.

-Está bien.- accedió – Mañana por la tarde se presentará tu petición ante el Consejo, y si se aprueba...

"Si se aprueba serás nombrado padawan y dejarás de pertenecer al Consejo. El ejército clon quedará a mi mando hasta que decidas estar listo para retomar tus responsabilidades"


	2. Corrupción

Bueno, lo primero agradecer a Leah Tallisbeth-Esterhazy su review. Me ha hecho muchisima ilusion, gracias! :D

Y lo segundo era decir un par de cosillas que no pude decir en el primer capitulo de este fic (que es el primero que escribo y por eso estoy abierta a todo tipo de criticas) : Esta historia estaría ambientada aproximadamente durante los hechos de la venganza de los sith, y si, no es anakin es el que se pasa al lado oscuro, sino Obi xD Y también que agradecería mucho que pusieseis vuestras opiniones y todo eso para ir mejorando :)

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi corría por los pasillos del Senado. Su túnica ondeaba detrás de él, y sentía el frío contacto del mango de su sable de luz en su costado, escondido bajo su ropa. Habían prohibido a los Jedi portar sus sables de luz en el interior del Senado hacía apenas dos semanas, y él no se fiaba en absoluto de aquel decreto.

Se sentó en el palco del senador Organa, junto a él y Yoda, que era quién había insistido en contar con su presencia. El pequeño maestro verde inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Obi-Wan, retrasado te has.

-Lo siento, maestro. Recibí un mensaje de última hora de Anakin, me dijo que se retrasaría un par de semanas más.

-Al Consejo la noticia comunicaré.- dijo Yoda –Ahora atención prestar debemos, algo terrible presiento que va a suceder.

Obi-Wan asintió. Yoda era uno de los pocos maestros que habían apoyado su decisión de convertirse en padawan hasta que lograra eliminar la confusión de sí mismo, y se había ofrecido a ser su maestro. Obi-Wan sentía que estaba en deuda con él, por eso había acudido allí aquella noche sin hacer preguntas. Pero ahora la curiosidad ganaba terreno poco a poco a su responsabilidad, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Un entrenamiento para ti tengo, Obi-Wan. El lado oscuro en este Senado detectar debes.

-¿En el Senado?

-Muy cerca tú has estado de él, reconocerlo deberías. Si hacerlo puedes, evitar que se mezcle con tus pensamientos podrás.

En ese momento, el Canciller habló desde su plataforma.

-Senadores y senadoras, amigos de la República.- su voz resonó por cada rincón de la monumental sala – Me temo que todos sabemos demasiado bien que estamos perdiendo esta guerra. Os he convocado en esta sesión urgente para ofrecer una solución inmediata a este grave problema.

Por primera vez, Obi-Wan se percató, no sin sorpresa, lo intensa que era la Fuerza en Palpatine.

-¡Debemos crear más tropas para combatir el mal de los separatistas!

El Senado casi se vino abajo con el rugido aprobador que siguió a aquellas palabras. A su lado, Yoda sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero para ello necesito un poder político superior y temporal, que si aceptáis otorgarme prometo devolver en cuanto se haya acabado todo esto.- continuó el Canciller – De esta manera la democracia seguirá existiendo y la paz se restaurará en la galaxia cuando la guerra finalice.

Obi-Wan percibió algo oscuro y turbio empañando la Fuerza de Palpatine, una intención sucia y un intenso y retorcido anhelo de poder detrás de su fachada, que no obstante le resultó aterradoramente familiar. Por un momento se quedó sin respiración al comprender la magnitud de aquello, el gran engaño que estaban viviendo millones de seres del universo en aquel instante. Se giró hacia Yoda, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, una palco se adelantó hacia delante y rotó suavemente en el aire, en torno a la plataforma del Canciller Supremo.

Era Padme.

Obi-Wan observó su atuendo lujoso, confeccionado con telas suaves y vaporosas que brillaban débilmente cuando incidía la luz sobre ellas. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño recogido en un intrincado moño, sujeto por una peineta de plata.

-Canciller Palpatine.- dijo ella, erguida y con voz firme – Me opongo totalmente a su medida. Esa no es la mejor solución para liberar a la República de la opresión a la que está sometida.

Murmullos con tono desaprobador se levantaron por todos los rincones de la sala. El Canciller era un hombre muy querido por todo el mundo, y que le llevasen la contraria no era plato de buen gusto.

-Senadora Amidala.- replicó él con amabilidad – Dígame entonces cuál es la solución correcta.

-El diálogo.

La risa de algunos senadores llegó hasta los oídos de Obi-Wan, que frunció los labios levemente con desaprobación.

-¿El diálogo?- repitió Palpatine, divertido – Bien, senadora, intente ponerse frente a un crucero separatista intentando sitiar Coruscant y dialogue. Después agradecería que me contase el resultado, aunque la adelanto que sería negativo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella con voz fría - En cambio, usted puede acaparar más y más poder ante los ojos de todo el mundo, pero el resultado siempre será positivo. Aparentemente, claro.

Obi-Wan pudo percibir la furia de Palpatine.

-No se equivoque, senadora. No acaparo el poder, la misma República me lo ha otorgado. Y ahora que ha expresado su opinión, puede volver a su sitio, gracias.

Padme hizo retroceder su palco, frunciendo el ceño.

-La votación se realizará mañana a primera hora.- anunció Palpatine –Ahora, prosigamos.

La sesión continuó con la desventaja económica de los niveles más bajos de Coruscant y otros temas sin importancia, a los que Obi-Wan apenas prestó atención, enfrascado en otros pensamientos.

Yoda tuvo que golpearle en la pierna con su bastón para indicarle que había terminado.

-Y bien, Obi-Wan. ¿Detectado algo has?

Él asintió.

-El Canciller Palpatine está influenciado por el Lado Oscuro, maestro. Sus intenciones no son las que él da a entender.

Ambos salieron del palco después de despedirse de Bail Organa.

-Correcto eso es.- dijo Yoda – El Lado Oscuro reconocer puedes; tu instinto debes utilizar para distinguir cuáles son tus verdaderos pensamientos de los que no lo son e influenciados por la oscuridad están. Ahora irme debo, cosas urgentes que atender tengo.

-Gracias, maestro.

Obi-Wan se despidió de él con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y después echó a andar por el pasillo con paso presuroso. Si se daba suficiente prisa podría alcanzarla...

Sí, ahí estaba. Se dirigía hacia uno de los ascensores, sin ninguna compañía.

-¡Padme!- exclamó.

Ella se giró y sonrió al reconocerle. Se abrió paso entre un grupo de senadores, murmurando una disculpa.

-Veo que estos dos meses sin vernos te han dado para mucho, Obi-Wan.- bromeó cuando llego junto a él y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, confundido, antes de percatarse por qué lo decía. Se pasó una mano por el pelo corto – Oh, sí. He tenido un par de problemas.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas pueden llevar al brillante maestro Kenobi a raparse el pelo y a afeitarse la barba?

Él no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Problemas de Jedis. No te interesarían, créeme.

Ambos entraron en un ascensor vacío.

-Por cierto, Padme...

-¿Sí?

-No deberías haber hablado contra el Canciller.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Obi-Wan.

-¿No has visto cómo te miraban los senadores? Padme, Palpatine pondrá a todo el mundo en contra de quién demuestre no seguirle. Y tú lo has demostrado hoy, delante de todos.

-No me importa que todos estén en mi contra.- replicó ella, girándose hacia el cristal de transpariacero del ascensor con expresión impenetrable.

-Ya no se trata solo de eso. Si no vas con ellos, querrán silenciarte.

Padme no respondió, y permaneció en silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Esta es mi plataforma de aterrizaje.- murmuró.

-Te acompaño hasta tu nave.- dijo Obi-Wan.

Los dos caminaron sin decir nada hasta llegar junto al esquife plateado.

-Obi-Wan.- dijo entonces ella - ¿Ha vuelto ya Anakin de Cato Neimoidia?

-No. Va a permanecer allí un poco más de la cuenta.

-¿Ha habido alguna complicación?

Obi-Wan oyó como Padme contenía la respiración.

-No.- respondió finalmente – Padme, creo que...

Pero no terminó la frase. Sacó su sable de luz y lo activó, justo a tiempo de desviar un disparo que tenía una trayectoria directa hacia el corazón de Padme.

La luz titilante del sable iluminó la oscuridad de la plataforma de aterrizaje, mostrando una silueta que huía apresuradamente hacia el ascensor. Obi-Wan ejecutó un salto que le colocó delante del atacante, interponiéndose entre él y la salida. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide oculto bajo una capa con una amplia capucha negra que sumía su rostro en las sombras.

Obi-Wan desvió los disparos de su bláster e hizo un gesto con la mano que provocó que la figura cayese varios metros más atrás y golpease con el suelo, quedándose inmóvil. Después corrió hacia ella, y antes de que se pudiese levantar le puso el sable de luz en el cuello.

-Quieto.- le ordenó – Levántate la capucha.

La figura alzó unas manos humanas y temblorosas con dificultad, y se retiró la capucha. Debajo de ella había un rostro masculino de rasgos corellianos, que no llegaría a los veinticinco años estándar.

-¿Quién te ha contratado?- le interrogó Obi-Wan, acercándole aún más el sable de luz.

El hombre le miró con terror, pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus labios.

-Dilo.- dijo Obi-Wan con calma – Dilo o te corto el brazo.

-El senador Allum... Vivendi Allum.- balbució él.

-¡Obi-Wan!- Padme se acercó a él apresuradamente -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El senador Vivendi Allum ha contratado a este hombre para matarte. – replicó él, desactivando su sable láser y colgándolo de nuevo en su cinturón.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es...!

-¿Imposible?- completó él fríamente. Se giró y la miró – Me temo que no. Y no será la última vez si sigues actuando de esa manera tan impulsiva, Padme.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- murmuró, señalando al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-Le llevaremos con nosotros. Mañana compadecerá ante el Senado, y podremos ver la reacción de Allum y sus allegados.

Y de Palpatine, añadió Obi-Wan para sí. Ahora tenía la certeza total y abrumadora de que la República hacía tiempo que había dejado de existir, y lo que ahora tenían como Gobierno era un engaño político.

Muy a su pesar, dejó sin sentido al hombre con un golpe certero en la sien y lo cargó a sus espaldas para subirlo a la nave. Padme tomó los controles y despegó, mientras Obi-Wan se sentaba junto a ella, sin perder de vista al corelliano.

-Esta noche me quedaré contigo,- dijo entonces el Jedi – por si vuelven a mandar a otra persona para intentar matarte.

Padme le miró de reojo.

-Obi-Wan, no quiero ser una carga... No es necesario, de verdad.

-Yo si considero que sea necesario.- afirmó él.

-Sí, pero... Hum, ¿te has parado a considerar que pasaría si... eh, bueno, si te viesen entrar en mi apartamento a estas horas de la noche?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada, y la miró con una chispa de humor en sus ojos claros.

-Oh, vamos, Padme. No me puedes engañar a estas alturas. Creo que tú ya tienes experiencia en introducir Jedis a escondidas en tu apartamento a altas horas de la noche, ¿no es así?

Ella enrojeció y no contestó.

Una vez en el apartamento, Obi-Wan se ocupó de inmovilizar al inconsciente mercenario corelliano y atarlo contra un escritorio de madera de Kashyyyk, en una pequeña habitación que Padme había sugerido. Después sacó un pequeño holotransmisor y lo activó.

-Maestro Yoda, ¿me recibe?

La imagen tridimensional del pequeño maestro se materializó frente a él.

-Obi-Wan, ¿porqué al Templo esta noche tú no has regresado?

-La senadora Amidala ha sufrido un atentado. El asesino afirma haber sido contratado por Vivendi Allum, y he creído conveniente pasar la noche en su apartamento para protegerla en otro posible intento de asesinato.

-Mmm, sin duda terrible esa noticia es. Mañana por la mañana escoltarla al Senado debes, y de que llegue sana y salva a la votación ocuparte.

-Sí, Maestro.

Obi-Wan inclinó la cabeza, y la imagen de Yoda despareció. Guardó el holotransmisor y volvió a la habitación de Padme.

La senadora llevaba un camisón largo y liviano que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda, y su pelo oscuro, habitualmente recogido, se encontraba suelto en suaves hondas. Se encontraba mirando por el ventanal con los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, como si sintiese frío.

Sin saber porqué, Obi-Wan se sintió incómodo. Carraspeó.

-¿No quiere irse a dormir, senadora?

Padme se giró.

-No me trates de usted.- sonrío – Siempre me has llamado Padme.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él – A veces se me escapa.

Los ojos castaños de Padme le miraron, y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar pensar que eran ciertamente hermosos.

-¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?- dijo ella, y él apartó la mirada, avergonzado, percatándose de que se la había quedado observando con fijeza.

-No, gracias. Si no te importa prefiero quedarme aquí.- ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, se apresuró a añadir – Vigilando, quiero decir. No me malinterpretes.

-No lo hago.- rió Padme – Pero vuelvo a repetir que no hace falta, Obi-Wan, agradezco tu preocupación, pero...

-Es mejor no correr riesgos, ¿no crees?- dijo él con amabilidad – La República necesita tu voz y tu voto.

-Es curioso, pero has sido tú mismo el que me ha dicho que no debería haber hablado en contra del Canciller.

-Esa es mi opinión personal, Padme. Otra bien distinta es la del Consejo. Ellos piensan que sí debes hacerle frente, o al menos intentar abrir los ojos a otros senadores.

-Entonces estoy de acuerdo con el Consejo.- declaró ella.

Obi-Wan no dijo nada, y se sentó en un mullido sillón que había en un lateral de la habitación, cerca del ventanal. Padme, por su parte, se metió entre las sábanas.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, arrastrándose con parsimonia. Obi-Wan estuvo atento por si se producían algún tipo de alteraciones en la Fuerza, pero no detectó intrusos en ningún momento. Para no quedarse dormido se concentró en la respiración regular de Padme, mientras paseaba la empuñadura de su sable láser entre sus dedos. Al cabo de tres horas no aguantó más en aquella posición, y se levantó y se acercó a la ancha cama. El rostro sereno de la mujer irradiaba calma y tranquilidad, y su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad, indicando que estaba dormida. Obi-Wan se acarició el mentón, y por unos momentos se sintió extraño al no notar la barba bajo sus dedos. Ver dormir a Padme era realmente una imagen bonita, con su cabello extendido sobre la almohada como si fuese un abanico y sus labios rojos y carnosos entreabiertos. Por un lado, ahora entendía las razones que llevaban a su antiguo padawan a violar el Código Jedi muchas noches.

Sacudió la cabeza. En el nombre de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan, que cosas más absurdas piensas, se recriminó interiormente.

Se volvió a sentar de nuevo en el sillón, y apenas había pasado una hora cuando sintió que Padme comenzaba a respirar con más rapidez y se revolvía entre las sábanas. Se levantó de un salto y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo estuvo junto a ella.

-¿Obi-Wan?- jadeó, con los ojos abiertos y un timbre de pánico en su voz.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo él, poniendo una mano en su hombro desnudo.

La respiración de la joven se fue normalizando poco a poco, hasta que se volvió sosegada.

-He... He soñado algo que...- murmuró al fin, pero Obi-Wan la silenció, poniendo un dedo en sus labios con suavidad.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Expúlsalo de tu mente y simplemente no vuelvas a pensar en ello.

Padme asintió.

-Gracias.

Él se dio la vuelta para volver al sillón, pero la voz de ella lo llamó.

-Espera, Obi-Wan...- él se giró con expresión interrogante mientras Padme se sentaba en la cama – ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? No creo que vuelva a poder dormirme.

Obi-Wan titubeó, pero finalmente accedió y se sentó en el borde del colchón, a los pies de la cama.

-Deberías intentarlo. Mañana te espera un largo día. – comentó.

-Es eso lo que me asusta.- suspiró ella – Me da miedo que llegue mañana y descubra que la República no ha sido más que una pantomima, y que todo por lo que he luchado sea una... basura construida sobre una base de mentiras.

Obi-Wan entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Yo no sé nada de política, pero... Sí es verdad que últimamente mi confianza en la República se ha visto... debilitada. Pero supongo que eso es algo que termina pasando con todos los que adquieren un poder superior sobre los demás. Siempre tienen miedo a perderlo y ansían más.

-Puede que tengas razón. De todas formas, mañana lo comprobaremos.


	3. Huída

Muchas gracias por el review, vanina! :D

Este capitulo es corto e intermedio, pero en el siguiente pasarán cosas... interesantes :P

Y nada, si sois tan amables de dejar reviews ^^

* * *

Obi-Wan despertó a Padme temprano, apenas minutos después del amanecer. La mujer se había quedado dormida finalmente, después de dar vueltas y más vueltas con inquietud en la cama. Mientras ella se preparaba y se vestía con la ayuda de 3PO, Obi-Wan desató al mercenario, que debía de llevar despierto un buen rato a juzgar por sus ojeras, y lo condujo a la nave. Antes de salir a la plataforma de aterrizaje del apartamento se ocupó de que su rostro quedase bien oculto por la capucha de su túnica, por si acaso alguien le reconocía.

Finalmente, Padme se unió a ellos, luciendo un elegante vestido rojo con todo tipo de adornos y entretejidos brillantes. Su pelo, para sorpresa del Jedi, estaba suelto, excepto un par de mechones ensortijados con cuentas de colores intensos y cálidos.

Esa vez fue Obi-Wan quién tomó los mandos del Nubian. Al hacer ascender la nave con suavidad, algunos recuerdos de cuando no era más que un niño inundaron su mente... Recuerdos en los que a él aún le gustaba pilotar.

"Volar es para droides", murmuró para sí mismo. Aquellos tiempos habían quedado muy, muy atrás...

Tan lejos de él y a la vez tan cercanos, al igual que Qui-Gon. No puedes librarte de tu pasado, pues condiciona tu propio futuro, casi pudo oír a su afable maestro decirle.

Un parpadeo en una de las pantallas de los controles sacó a Obi-Wan de sus pensamientos. Una nave había violado la distancia de seguridad, y se encontraba a escasos metros del Nubian. Obi-Wan viró levemente hacia la izquierda y se separó de ella. Pero la nave volvió a maniobrar y a acercarse, esta vez más.

Obi-Wan la miró con irritación. Era un modelo antiguo de YT-2400, con la superficie cromada desgastada por arañazos y abolladuras.

- YT-2400, por favor, respete la distancia de seguridad.- dijo por el intercomunicador.

La nave redujo entonces la velocidad y quedó situada detrás de ellos. Se permitió componer un gesto de exasperación, que no permaneció durante mucho tiempo en su rostro: El impacto de un disparo de un turboláser bastó para borrarlo de golpe.

El esquife se bamboleó con violencia, y Obi-Wan agarró los mandos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y el Nubian se estabilizó.

-¿Te suena de algo esa nave?- gritó a Padme para hacerse oír por encima de los salvajes pitidos que chillaban por todas partes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pasando por sus hombros y su cintura el arnés de seguridad y haciéndose con el control de las pantallas indicadoras.

En ese momento, la nave volvió a vomitar otra ráfaga de disparos detrás de ellos, que acertaron de pleno en la superficie plateada del ala derecha. A pesar de que tenían el escudo levantado, aquello arrancó los alerones y se llevó gran parte de ella.

-¡Maldito...!- exclamó Obi-Wan -¿Cómo no he podido pararme a pensar en esta posibilidad? ¡Somos un blanco demasiado fácil!

-Dos naves más de diseño corelliano se acercan por la izquierda.- informó Padme con voz tensa.

Obi-Wan dejó escapar una palabra malsonante.

-Quieren acorralarnos.- masculló, con un tono que decía claramente que no lo pensaba permitir.

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de los mandos hacia él, y la nave se elevó con brusquedad, casi con una trayectoria vertical hacia el cielo.

Padme y él se aplastaron contra los asientos, mientras el mercenario corelliano, atado a una silla, gritaba ante el repentino cambio de rumbo.

Atravesaron varios niveles de tráfico a toda velocidad, ignorando el caos que causaban a su paso, hasta llegar prácticamente al más alto, en el que sólo circulaban cargueros y vehículos de emergencia. Los espejos orbitales hicieron incidir la luz sobre el casco del Nubian, que se convirtió por un momento en una centella plateada entre el tráfico. El ala dañada vibró y crujió peligrosamente, y miles de alarmas se encendieron en el interior de la cabina.

Pero las tres naves aún les seguían.

Obi-Wan conectó el holotransmisor incorporado en la nave, y envió un desesperado mensaje al Templo.

-Aquí Obi-Wan Kenobi, desde la nave privada de la senadora Amidala. Nos atacan. Repito, nos atacan. Un ala está dañada y no sabemos cuánto podemos aguantar... Enviad ayuda. Repito, necesitamos ayuda.

Otra sarta de disparos hicieron temblar el esquife de nuevo, y Obi-Wan supo que había cometido un grave error al elevarse tanto. A esa altura apenas había vehículos de vigilancia que les pudiesen ayudar, ya que estaban todos concentrados en los niveles más bajos y problemáticos de la ciudad. Además, las tres naves se habían organizado de una manera de la que no podían huir: Una debajo y dos a los lados, muy pegadas a los costados del Nubian. La única manera de salir de aquella encrucijada era subir aún más... fuera de Coruscant. Lejos del Senado y de la votación.

Por un momento, Obi-Wan sintió alivio. Eso significaba que no tenían intención de matarles, sino tan sólo de alejarles del planeta hasta que la votación terminase. Pero ese concepto y ese alivio duraron poco.

Un par de puntitos blancos parpadearon en una de las pantallas, haciendo que a Obi-Wan se le cayese el alma al suelo que, dadas las circunstancias, estaba bastante lejos.

-Misiles.- Padme confirmó su temor, con un agudo timbre de desesperación en su voz - ¿Qué hacemos?

Por toda respuesta, Obi-Wan pulsó un par de botones y giró los mandos hasta su tope. La nave comenzó a girar descontroladamente; edificios, tierra, cielo, todo era una misma cosa dentro de un remolino que giraba sin parar a su alrededor. Oyó de manera distorsionada el grito de Padme, y por unos instantes fue incapaz de respirar debido a la velocidad. Segundos después la estabilizó, con la esperanza de que ambos misiles hubiesen colisionado entre sí. Se equivocaba. Ese truco tan sólo funcionaba con objetivos pequeños como cazas, no con naves de tamaño medio como el Nubian.

Apretó los dientes cuando otro fragmento de material se desprendió del ala. Aceleró y dirigió la nave hacia un rascacielos que erguía su imponente estructura de duracero y duranio hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó Padme -¡Ahí dentro hay personas!

-¡Es un almacén de mercancías!- respondió él, con el rostro arrugado por la concentración –Tan sólo necesito encontrar el punto...

A tan sólo unos metros de los ventanales del edificio, cuando se podía ver a la perfección todo su interior, Obi-Wan viró repentinamente y ascendió. El ala derecha del esquife rompió el cristal al pasar tan cerca, y los misiles se estrellaron en medio de una gran explosión que destrozó la parte superior del rascacielos.

Sin embargo, no se permitió relajarse. Las tres naves seguían demasiado cerca, y esta vez estaba seguro que sus intenciones no eran simplemente evitar que Padme llegase a la votación. Además, si se quedaban allí dudaba que siguiesen con vida para cuando llegase la ayuda del Templo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- demandó ella, al ver que subían cada vez más y más.

-Nos vamos de aquí. Coruscant ha dejado de ser seguro.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó ella – Tengo que ir al Senado. ¡Tengo que llegar a la votación!

-Y yo tengo que mantenerte con vida.- dijo él entre dientes.

Salieron de la atmósfera y segundos después dejaron atrás el escudo planetario y las depuradoras atmosféricas.

-Da la vuelta y llévame a Coruscant de nuevo, Obi-Wan.

-No.

-¡Por el amor de los soles! ¿Has visto cómo tenemos el ala? ¡En este estado no podremos llegar ni al sistema más cercano!

-¡No tenemos otra alternativa, maldita sea!- gritó, apretando botones furiosamente.

Algo confuso se removió en su interior, instándole a levantar aún más la voz, a golpear.

No, pensó con determinación. Ahora no puedo dejarme llevar...

-Tú misma has visto como han intentado matarte dos veces.- continuó, esta vez en un tono ligeramente más suave pero no menos tenso - ¡Dos! El Consejo estaría de acuerdo, no puedes permanecer en Coruscant hasta que la votación termine.

-Palpatine logrará conseguir esos poderes políticos de los que hablaba ayer.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada contra eso, Padme, escúchame. No te imaginas lo grande que es el engaño del Canciller... Tú sola no podrás hacer ver la verdad al resto, ya es demasiado tarde.

Obi-Wan vio los ojos de la mujer llenos de lágrimas, y por un momento estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y llevarla al Senado. Pero luego recordó que no serviría de nada, que ya estaba todo perdido.

Hacía mucho que la República había caído bajo el poder de Palpatine, hacía mucho que se había podrido bajo su mando como un árbol al que las termitas han carcomido su interior.

El esquife plateado saltó al hiperespacio, dejando en su lugar un pedazo de vacío y negrura.

Negro, como el pensamiento de Obi-Wan.


	4. Líbere

Me alegro de que te esté gustando mi historia, Leah :) La verdad es que si sigo subiendo es por tus reviews xD

Y Anakin va a tardar todavía un poco hacer acto de presencia, un par de capitulillos o asi... :) Pero cuando aparezca se armará la gorda :p

Nada, espero que os guste este capitulo... Reviews con vuestra opinion se agradecerian, gracias ^^

* * *

Borleias era el cuarto planeta del sistema Pyria, situado a escasos parsec de Coruscant. Cada año sufría una tormenta de meteoritos que devastaba su ecuador, pero en sus polos tenía un clima cálido y tropical, con extensas selvas y arenosas playas doradas de aguas claras.

El esquife plateado yacía en una de esas playas paradisiacas, como los tristes restos de algún naufragio. La mayor parte de su superficie estaba quemada por haber entrado en combustión al atravesar la atmósfera, y el ala rota despedía un humo opaco y gris que se alzaba en una retorcida espiral hacia el cielo azul de aquel planeta.

Fuera de la nave, sentada en la arena, estaba Padme. Sus vestimentas senatoriales se habían llenado de tierra, pero no parecía importarla. Miraba con preocupación a un desesperado Obi-Wan, que trataba en vano de hacer funcionar un pequeño holotransmisor.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!- gritó con frustración, arrojándolo a la arena.

-No funciona.- afirmó Padme con pesar.

-No, no funciona.- gruñó él, dejándose caer en el suelo – La atmósfera de este planeta tiene algo que neutraliza la radiactividad, y la pila del holotransmisor funciona con ella. El de la nave nos podría servir, pero...- dirigió una mirada elocuente hacia el Nubian destrozado.

Obi-Wan suspiró. Tenía que relajarse y mirar con objetividad la situación; para un Jedi no existían las emociones, tan sólo la calma. Aunque hacia mucho que él no experimentaba aquello...

¿Qué había sido del tranquilo y sereno maestro que había sido hace apenas unos meses? El que escuchaba con paciencia a su padawan, le enseñaba, le aconsejaba sabiamente. El que nunca perdía la calma y siempre sabía hacer lo correcto.

¿Dónde estaba todo eso? Él lo sabía.

Estaba perdido.

Sintió la mano de Padme sobre su brazo. Era un contacto tranquilizador en medio de aquel torbellino de furia y confusión que asolaba su mente.

-¿Estás bien?

Obi-Wan asintió.

-Deberíamos buscar una población cercana – murmuró, evadiendo la pregunta –y conseguir una nave, o al menos un holotransmisor que funcione con baterías.

Padme esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De qué me suena eso?

Él no pudo evitar imitar el gesto.

-Esta vez no tenemos a un niño esclavo para salvarnos el pellejo, alteza.

* * *

Antes de irse decidieron dejar al corelliano en el interior del estropeado Nubian.

-Ya encontrará la manera de desatarse cuando sienta que se va a morir de hambre y esté desesperado – aseguró Obi-Wan – Cuando llegue a una población civilizada y pueda comunicarse con su cliente ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí.

Padme y él se internaron en la densa selva que crecía tras la playa. El vestido de la mujer no era muy adecuado para andar entre la vegetación, y continuamente tenían que parar a desenganchar la tela de las ramas. Obi-Wan era consciente del retraso que esto suponía, pero se abstuvo a decir nada, y simplemente la ayudaba a pasar entre los arbustos espinosos y hacía las veces de apoyo en los caminos plagados de raíces retorcidas.

Apenas hablaron entre ellos. Cada uno rumiaba sus pensamientos, en un silencio interrumpido tan sólo por alguna frase breve y necesaria, o el graznido lejano de un pájaro exótico. Cuando la luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles se comenzaba a tornar rojiza por el atardecer, divisaron un pequeño poblado entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles.

Se acercaron con cautela, pues no sabían nada de los nativos que habitaban aquel planeta ni de si podían resultar peligrosos o no. Las chozas estaban hechas con ramas semejantes a las del bambú, entretejidas formando una pared flexible pero dura, y los tejados eran de hojas amplias de un color violáceo mezclado con el amarillo de la paja que servía para rellenar los huecos.

De la primera casa salió una mujer de aspecto humano. Era muy alta, debía rozar los dos metros, de cuerpo largo y espigado que se encontraba desnudo, con una piel semejante al carbón. Tenía un pelo muy largo, de un curioso verde oliva, recogido en multitud de pequeñas trenzas que tenía enrolladas en torno al cuello y sus hombros, formando una suerte de gargantilla.

Obi-Wan la saludó en el Básico educadamente.

Los ojos almendrados y oscuros de la mujer le miraron con perplejidad.

-¿/Baero/?- dijo en un idioma que él no identificó, y por unos segundos lamentó que 3PO no estuviese allí.

Por unos segundos, claro está.

Probó con el Coruscante, y esta vez el rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

-¿Buscáis alojamiento?- inquirió, marcando profundamente la "s" y la "t".

Él asintió, aliviado.

-También querríamos saber si hay alguien por aquí que tenga un holotransmisor.

Ella frunció el ceño, y aquel gesto la hizo parecer aún más atractiva.

-Aquí no hay cachivaches.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano – Eso es en Julee.

-¿Y a cuánto tiempo está eso de aquí?

-Dos, tres días si os dais prisa.- respondió la nativa vagamente –La selva no da una bienvenida muy grata a los forasteros.

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-Bien, entonces agradeceríamos mucho que nos cobijaseis por esta noche.

La mujer se giró y gritó algo en su idioma. Poco a poco comenzaron a surgir más personas de las chozas vegetales, todas igual de altas, de ojos grandes y cabello largo y verde formando abalorios en torno a su cuello moreno. Todos ellos no cubrían su cuerpo con ninguna prenda, y Obi-Wan y Padme se sintieron bastante incómodos en un primer momento.

Un hombre se adelantó. Su pelo era algo más oscuro que el del resto, y su piel no era tan negra.

-La paz sea en vuestra alma.- saludó, trazando una línea a través de su mejilla con su dedo meñique – Mi nombre es Kamuk.

Obi-Wan y Padme repitieron el gesto y el saludo, y se presentaron ante él.

-Gustosamente os ofreceremos un techo bajo el que dormir esta noche.- continuó Kamuk – Por favor, acompañadme.

El poblado murmuró a su paso, mirándoles con curiosidad más que con desconfianza. Kamuk les condujo hacia una choza un poco más apartada del resto con andar sinuoso.

-Aquí podréis descansar.- hubo un breve silencio, en el que Kamuk miró el amplio vestido rojo de Padme desgarrado – Si deseas ropas nuevas...

-Sí, por favor.- agradeció ella.

-Bien, sígueme y te daré algunas que te valgan. ¿Obi-Wan Kenobi...?

-No, gracias.- rechazó él – Esperaré aquí.

Padme se fue con Kamuk y él entró en la choza. El interior estaba decorado con pieles de diversos animales, dándole un aire cálido y acogedor. Dos soportes anchos hechos de madera hacían las veces de camas, recubiertos por más pieles rellenas de hojas y musgo.

Obi-Wan se sentó en una de ellas, a pesar de que no estaba especialmente cansado. Lo único que necesitaba, más que descansar, comer o dormir, era llegar a Julee y conseguir un holotransmisor. No podía imaginarse el revuelo que tendría que haber causado la falta de Padme a la votación, ya que ella era la que más determinación tenía en contra de aquella medida, y la preocupación del Consejo por no saber nada de su situación.

Pasó una mano por su pelo corto, y acarició la pequeña trenza distraídamente.

En aquellos momentos debía admitir que echaba de menos la natural habilidad de Anakin para ayudarle a salir de los problemas. Solo pensar en que iban a estar tres días más en aquella selva, y después otros tantos en Julee para conseguir comunicarse de alguna manera con el Templo hacía que su ánimo cayese en picado. Aunque, mirándolo de una manera positiva, quizá le sirviese para completar su breve entrenamiento y desterrar por fin a la oscuridad continua que acechaba sus pensamientos.

Quizá. O a lo mejor tan sólo le servía para volverse loco.

En ese momento Kamuk entró en la choza, seguido de Padme. Obi-Wan se quedó sin respiración y sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro.

La mujer llevaba un conjunto que ni siquiera se podía definir como vestimenta. Se trataban de unos pantalones excesivamente cortos de tela oscura, y una tira de una piel clara y suave a modo de top que cubría su pecho y que dejaba mucho lugar para la imaginación.

Padme también se había ruborizado, y era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Tenemos pocas prendas de ropa,- explicó Kamuk – pero esta es la que menos suele incomodar a los humanos como vosotros.

Obi-Wan no quiso imaginarse cómo serían el resto de ropas.

-Gracias.- dijo Padme con voz débil – Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Kamuk salió de la choza, dejándolos a ambos solos. Obi-Wan carraspeó.

-Te... te queda muy bien, Padme.

Ella le miró durante unos segundos con sorpresa, y después se echó a reír.

-Obi-Wan, déjalo. Así sí tan sólo consigues que me avergüence aún más.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, dejando escapar una carcajada –Es que... No deberíamos ofender a nuestros anfitriones, pero...

La risa bailó de nuevo en sus ojos azules, y la intentó contener, en vano.

-La verdad es que te compadezco.- finalizó con otra carcajada, que contagió a Padme y también rió.

Rota la tensión, ninguno de los dos pudo parar de reír, y ambos terminaron con lágrimas surcando su rostro, a pesar de que no sabían exactamente de qué se reían.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que quedarme con esto.- suspiró al fin Padme, dejándose caer en la cama de al lado – Al menos es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?

Obi-Wan intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

-Creo que la próxima vez preferirás quedarte con tus ropas sucias y desgarradas, como yo. Aunque te queda el consuelo de que aquí hay un clima cálido y no pasarás frío.

Ella masculló algo por lo bajo.

Reír era algo extraño para Obi-Wan. El Jedi no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, pero le causaba una sensación de felicidad y plenitud semejante a la que le provocaba volar cuando era pequeño. Solo Anakin lograba arrancar alguna que otra sonrisa de sus agarrotados labios, durante sus charlas plagadas de sarcasmos y chistes malévolamente enrevesados.

Ahora ya había otra persona capaz de hacerle reír, de hacerle sentir... feliz. Esa palabra sonó extraña en su mente.

Miró a Padme, que se había acurrucado en su cama de espaldas a él. Dejó resbalar su mirada por sus hombros y su espalda, que trazaba una curva perfecta. Su piel era morena, tersa, y seguramente suave, pensó. Sintió unas inexplicables ganas de acariciarla.

Mientras la miraba, Padme se estremeció.

-¿Quieres que te deje mi capa?- ofreció él.

Ella se giró y se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de madera.

-Si no te importa, la verdad es que lo agradecería mucho.

Obi-Wan se levantó, se quitó la amplia capa y la puso sobre sus hombros. Padme se envolvió en ella con cierto alivio.

En la puerta apareció la nativa que les había recibido a la entrada del poblado.

-La cena va a comenzar.- informó, mirando con extrañeza la capa de color tierra con la que se cubría Padme.

Los dos se levantaron y la siguieron hacia una gran hoguera que elevaba sus llamas anaranjadas hacia el cielo, ya oscurecido por la noche. En torno a ella estaban congregados el resto, conversando entre ellos y llenando el ambiente de un agradable murmullo de fondo.

Kamuk les avistó y se acercó hacia ellos, esquivando a sus compañeros con elegancia.

-Padme, Obi-Wan Kenobi.- saludó – Espero que la hospitalidad de los Aìsherdienn esté siendo de su agrado.

-¿Aìsherdienn?- repitió Padme con curiosidad– La verdad es que nunca oí hablar de vuestra raza.

-No nos gustan los biólogos que vienen a estudiarnos y a elaborar teorías sobre nuestro crecimiento. Solemos echar de nuestro pueblo a todos aquellos que tienen intenciones más allá de las meramente necesarias, como dormir o alimentarse. Ahora, si me permitís, quisiera preguntaros que os ha traído por las selvas nórdicas.

-Nuestra nave se averió y tuvimos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en la costa.- explicó Obi-Wan - Ni siquiera teníamos previsto parar en Borleias, pero era el planeta que más cerca estaba de nuestra ruta.

-Vaya.- murmuró Kamuk – Una verdadera mala suerte. Venid y sentaros, y así olvidaréis vuestro desafortunado destino.

Se sentaron junto al fuego, y pronto circularon de mano en mano cuencos tallados burdamente en madera y llenos hasta rebosar de deliciosas plantas tostadas al calor de la hoguera recubiertas con aromáticas y exóticas salsas.

Obi-Wan y Padme no se percataron del hambre que tenían hasta que el olor de la comida invadió sus fosas nasales, y comieron con ganas. Mientras, muchas personas del poblado se acercaron a ellos, interesadas. Hacia mitad de la noche Obi-Wan se encontró charlando amigablemente y riendo con un corro de curiosos en torno a él y Padme.

Los Aìsherdienn quedaron encantados con sus relatos sobre ciudades que ocupaban la superficie de un planeta entero, sables de luz y Lores Oscuros. Obi-Wan, por su parte, se sintió sumamente interesado por las leyendas milenarias de su cultura y sus estrambóticas costumbres condicionadas por la selva.

Cuando fue noche bien cerrada y los insectos revolotearon y brillaron a su alrededor, les ofrecieron cuencos llenos a rebosar de un líquido de color oscuro con olor dulzón.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Obi-Wan.

-_Libere_. Es algo que tomamos en ocasiones especiales.- explicó una mujer junto a Padme – Otorga felicidad y alegría.

Padme y Obi-Wan miraron con cierta duda el brebaje.

-Chst, ¿crees que deberíamos probarlo?- susurró ella – No tiene muy buena pinta.

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos otro remedio. A la de tres nos lo bebemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Padme asintió.

-Una... dos... y tres.

Se llevaron el cuenco de madera a los labios y tragaron simultáneamente. El líquido produjo a Obi-Wan una sensación desagradable de frío y calor en la garganta, y no pudo evitar que una expresión de repugnancia se reflejase en su cara durante unos breves instantes.

-Ugh.- se limitó a decir Padme – Que... rico.

Los Aìsherdienn de su alrededor rieron.

-El sabor no es muy bueno, pero dentro de un rato empezará a hacer efecto.- explicaron – Aunque en vosotros, los humanos, tarda menos y es más fuerte.

Obi-Wan no se sentía extraño ni diferente, y a Padme parecía pasarla lo mismo, porque le miraba con cierta decepción y un palpable alivio. Pero al pasar un par de minutos, no supo cuántos exactamente, comenzó a sentirse... ligero.

El contorno de las cosas parecía desdibujarse y fundirse con el verde oscuro de la selva, y los ruidos llegaban distorsionados y con un eco reverberante a sus oídos. Parpadeó, pero de pronto todo era borroso y los colores más intensos.

Se levantó, y entonces el suelo giró bajó él y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Muchas manos de color negro le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie, mientras Obi-Wan sentía la alarma crecer en su interior.

Una droga. Le habían administrado una droga.

Una parte de él, la que aún era racional, sintió una intensa preocupación ante aquello. Pero la otra gran parte, bajo el influjo de la droga, reía. Reía sin parar, con una despreocupada y salvaje alegría. De hecho, se percató, es lo que estaba haciendo. Riéndose como un gungan borracho.

Se giró con aturdimiento hacia Padme. Ella también parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado, porque sonreía tontamente mientras tropezaba al intentar incorporarse.

-¿Qué...?- empezó él, girándose hacia Kamuk, pero un repentino mareo le asaltó y cayó al suelo.

Obi-Wan se tumbó boca arriba y miró al cielo; un cielo negro y plagado de estrellas relucientes como luciérnagas. Espera... no, _eran_ luciérnagas. Las estrellas abrieron unas pequeñas y diáfanas alas y comenzaron a revolotear en torno a él, desprendiéndose de la negrura del espacio y descendiendo ante su rostro.

Obi-Wan alzó la mano, maravillado, y dejó que se posasen en sus dedos. Eran cálidas al tacto, y cubrían su mano como una segunda piel, adhiriéndose a ella.

De entre sus labios se escapó una risa de nuevo. ¿Por qué reía? No lo sabía. De pronto las luciérnagas y las estrellas habían desaparecido de su mano, y él de algún modo sabía que no habían sido reales, pero no le importaba. Era feliz. ¿Qué importaba el resto?

Percibió lejanamente como Kamuk se agachaba junto a él y le decía algo, pero él no prestaba atención. O quizá sí, porque de su boca salieron palabras, a pesar de que él no sabía su significado. O sí, tampoco estaba seguro. Todo su alrededor era un mar de colores; verdes brillantes, negros salvajes, rojos vibrantes, azules luminosos; un mar inestable pero a la vez hermoso y agradable.

Las horas siguientes las pasó inmerso en ese confuso mar, y más tarde no recordaría qué es lo que había hecho exactamente. Su conciencia regresó lentamente cuando apenas faltaban un par de horas para el alba, y se encontró sentado en medio de las pieles de su cabaña. Una pequeña lámpara que ardía con algún tipo de aceite vegetal aportaba a la estancia una iluminación tenue y suave desde una esquina.

Se incorporó con dificultad, y se apoyó en la pared cuando sintió que el mareo volvía a invadirle. Cuando su visión recuperó la nitidez más o menos habitual vio que Padme estaba sentada en uno de los camastros de madera. Su pelo siempre peinado e impoluto estaba revuelto y enredado, y la capa que la había dado antes se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, dejándola con las breves prendas que la había dado Kamuk. A pesar de ello, no parecía tener frío.

La mujer alzó la cabeza cuando Obi-Wan se acercó a ella. Sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo eufórico, pero bajo ellos comenzaban a formarse ojeras.

-Es... es algo curioso, ¿no crees?- susurró con voz queda – Ellas me dicen que va desaparecer...

Obi-Wan no entendió el significado de sus palabras; su cabeza parecía un erial oscuro en el espacio después de una gran supernova.

Padme se levantó y se tambaleó, e intentó agarrarse a él. Pero el Jedi tampoco tenía precisamente un buen equilibrio, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama torpemente.

-¿Qué...?- farfulló Obi-Wan. Padme estaba sobre él, y sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo con todo detalle.

Con demasiado, quizá.

-Perdón.- el susurro de Padme cosquilleó en su oído, y fue seguido de una suave risa. Su pelo acarició su mejilla durante un breve momento, cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarle y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Obi-Wan sintió algo similar a una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus venas cuando sus ojos se entrelazaron durante un largo e interminable instante. El Obi-Wan Kenobi responsable y correcto se alarmó considerablemente al percatarse de que aquella sensación le gustaba. Pero la mayor parte de su mente se encontraba bajo los efectos de la potencial droga y no era capaz de ejercer ni un mínimo de autocontrol.

Padme también parecía tener ese problema, porque acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, lentamente, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Me recuerdas tanto a aquella época...- dijo en voz baja – Cuando tú eras el aprendiz de Qui-Gon y yo era aún la reina de Naboo.

Obi-Wan alzó una mano y atrapó un mechón de su pelo rizado entre sus dedos, para después colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Allí éramos muy jóvenes.- replicó con suavidad – Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

-Pero ahora parece ser todo igual de nuevo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa – Hasta vuelves a tener una trenza, como antes. – Aquello provocó la risa de Obi-Wan – Todavía recuerdo las conversaciones absurdas a altas horas de la noche en la nave, cuando yo no podía dormir y tú me hablabas sobre tus misiones de la Academia y me contabas historias de planetas que no había oído hablar. Y después las miradas de reojo furtivas cuando estábamos con los demás, como si nunca hubiésemos hablado ni me hubieses preguntado la noche anterior porqué no podía dormirme. Y qué decir- agregó con humor– de tu cara al ver que no era una simple doncella, sino reina. Nunca la olvidaré.

Obi-Wan esbozó una sonrisa al recordar todo aquello, una sonrisa con un leve matiz ausente a causa del embotellamiento provocado por el brebaje. De pronto no le pareció tan urgente apartar a Padme como antes, ni tan malo.

La mujer recorrió su fuerte mandíbula con los dedos, y finalmente acarició sus labios con dulzura. Obi-Wan pudo ver sus intenciones incluso antes de que se acercase aún más a él, pero no se apartó. Se incorporó a medias y juntó sus labios con los de ella, lentamente, con torpeza.

Una parte de él sabía que no estaba haciendo bien. Lo sabía con meridiana claridad. Pero esa parte estaba enterrada bajo capas y capas de euforia y felicidad que enturbiaban su sensatez.

Rodeó a Padme con los brazos, y recorrió suavemente su espalda desnuda y su cintura, saboreando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel. La mujer abrió su túnica Jedi, dejando al descubierto su pecho marcado por numerosas misiones y por las dificultades de las Guerras Clon. Le besó con dulzura, y trazó la línea de su cuello con los labios, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos ante el torrente de nuevas sensaciones que le asaltaron y se estremeció. La electricidad de su cuerpo se convirtió entonces en un imparable y ardiente torrente de fuego, haciéndole desear más.

Algo en el rincón de su cabeza murmuró débilmente que aquello estaba mal, que no debía continuar. Pero Obi-Wan ya no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Deslizó sus manos por la piel de Padme, y descubrió lo mucho que lo había estado desenado. Se deleitó con su suavidad, con su tacto cálido y agradable, se dejó llevar por el baile desenfrenado de su boca contra la suya y acarició dulcemente su abundante pelo castaño.

Simplemente, se dejó llevar.


	5. Cuestión de ranas y cebollas

Gracias, **Jana** y **Leah** por vuestros reviews!

La historia la continuaré, no problem =P Y calculé un poco mal, Leah, creo Anakin aún tardará en salir unos... dos o tres capítulos más :S pero trataré de actualizar a menudo :)

Y si alguien más me lee, agradecería que dejara un review, que dan muchos ánimos para seguir ^^

* * *

La selva despertaba lentamente.

Una amplia gama de verdes se desplegaba hasta el horizonte, confundiéndose con el azul cian del cielo y alguna ocasional mancha negra de un pájaro en pleno vuelo. La incesante cháchara de los pequeños insectos borleianos comenzaba con algunos tímidos crujidos y ruidos, que en seguida cesaban al menor ruido que surgía entre la maleza.

Pero alguien llevaba despierto ya un rato.

Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba sentado junto a las cenizas de la hoguera que había ardido con fuerza hace horas, apoyado contra el tronco de un grueso árbol y mirando los restos grises y opacos del fuego. La luz temprana iluminaba su rostro, y hacía parecer más claros sus ojos y sus cabellos.

Pero su mirada era turbia, oscura; el reflejo del pozo sin fondo en el que se había convertido su interior. Había hecho algo horrible. Y ese algo lastraba su alma más que cualquier cosa; más incluso que su miedo o el Lado Oscuro.

Esa noche había traicionado las bases sobre las que se fundamentaba toda su existencia, los valores en los que siempre había creído. Había traicionado su lealtad para con los Jedi, con la misma Fuerza: Había establecido un inevitable lazo con Padme que, por más que quisiese borrar o ignorar, existía. ¿Lo peor? No era el hecho de haberse rendido a los efectos de la droga y haber hecho aquello con ella, si no las emociones que habían brotado en él a causa de ello; emociones que él no entendía ni podía controlar, y que le sumían en un estado de confusión total.

Pero esa noche también había traicionado algo más. Entre torpes caricias, besos febriles e inaudibles susurros al oído había roto una cosa igual de importante o más para él que la primera: Su amistad con Anakin.

Obi-Wan sabía que no sería capaz de volver a mirar a los ojos a su amigo, a su propio hermano. No lo podría soportar viendo reflejada en ellos su culpa...

Aún así, el recuerdo de los dulces labios de Padme le seguía torturando, como una escurridiza pesadilla que se introduce silenciosamente tras tus párpados. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su pecho de nuevo, y ver su cuerpo desnudo a la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite.

-Oh, Fuerza.- susurró Obi-Wan, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que asolaban sus ojos - ¿Qué he hecho?

Cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó su frente en ellos. No quería pensar, no quería existir. Simplemente deseaba que su corazón dejase de latir durante un tiempo indeterminado, librándole de aquella carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros que era demasiado fuerte para él. Quizá aquello sonase cobarde, pero a esas alturas poco le importaba. Tan sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo para arreglar todo el mal que había causado y no haber probado aquella droga...

-¿No has dormido bien?- dijo entonces una voz con acento gutural junto a él.

Obi-Wan alzó la mirada y se topó con la mujer Aìsherdienn que les había recibido el día anterior. Sus ojos almendrados, todo pupila, le miraban con afabilidad.

Obi-Wan no supo que responder.

-Me llamo Puvath.- dijo ella, en vistas de que no la contestaba – Tú imagino que no habrás cambiado de nombre de la noche a la mañana, así que espero que no te importe que te llame Obi.

Se sentó junto a él con gracilidad a pesar de su tamaño, y Obi-Wan se percató de que ya no le incomodaba la desnudez de su cuerpo aceitunado. Los Aìsherdienn actuaban con tanta naturalidad ante ella que uno terminaba aceptándola inconscientemente.

-No, no he cambiado de nombre esta noche.- replicó él lacónicamente – Al menos, eso creo. Si lo hubiese hecho tampoco hubiese sido una gran sorpresa, la verdad.

Puvath le miró de manera interrogante.

-¿Te ocurre algún problema?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Es algo relacionado con vuestro "brebaje de la felicidad".

-Oh.- el rostro de ella se iluminó al comprender – Has tenido un problema por causa del _Libere_, ¿no es así?

-Si por _Libere_ te refieres al alucinógeno que nos administrasteis la noche anterior, sí.

Puvath sacudió tristemente la cabeza, y mechones verdes de su pelo se escaparon de las trenzas enrolladas en torno a su cuello y sus hombros.

-Humanos...- suspiró – Siempre reaccionáis de igual manera ante el _Libere_. Nunca aceptáis vuestra naturaleza.- hizo un gesto vagamente despectivo con la mano – Cubrís vuestro cuerpo con pudor e incómodas ropas. ¿Para qué sirve eso?

En otra ocasión, Obi-Wan quizá se hubiese reído y hubiese dejado caer algún comentario sarcástico, pero esa vez se limitó a dejar vagar la mirada de nuevo por la extensa e aparentemente infinita selva.

-No sé qué es lo que te ha ocurrido, Obi...- continuó Puvath, pero luego se corrigió – Bueno, en realidad sí que sospecho qué es lo que te ha podido pasar, a ti y a vuestra compañera, pero no entiendo porque no aceptáis que ha sucedido y punto final. Al fin y al cabo el sexo es algo perfectamente natural que...

-Puvath.- cortó él suavemente – Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero preferiría estar solo.

La nativa se encogió de hombros mientras se incorporaba con elegancia.

-Lo que tú quieras, Obi. La paz sea en tu alma.- añadió, pasando su dedo meñique por su mejilla.

Obi-Wan observó cómo se internaba entre las chozas de paja con el peculiar andar bamboleante de los Aìsherdienn, que tanto le recordaba a los clonadores de Kamino. Aquella mujer le caía bien, a pesar de las más que evidentes diferencias que había entre ellos.

En ese momento sintió a alguien cerca de él, como un estremecimiento casi imperceptible de la Fuerza. Pero Obi-Wan estaba entrenado para percibir aquel tipo de cosas, y se percató inmediatamente.

Padme.

El Jedi cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. No, Fuerza, no quería verla, no quería enfrentarse a ella... _No todavía._ No estaba seguro de poder controlar el torbellino confuso de emociones que batía sin piedad todos sus pensamientos coherentes.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba detrás de él. Obi-Wan abrió los ojos.

-Hola, Padme.

La mujer le rodeó y apareció en su campo de vista. Llevaba enrollada su capa Jedi, y mechones rebeldes de pelo castaño se escapaban de su apurado moño. Sin apenas mirarle se sentó en un pequeño tronco cerca de él. El silencio duró escasos segundos, pero resultó tan incómodo para ambos que fue Padme quién lo terminó rompiendo a regañadientes.

-¿Qué tal estás?- murmuró. Daba la impresión de que hubiese escogido una pregunta cualquiera al azar.

-Bien.- la respuesta sonó hueca en los labios del hombre.

De nuevo un silencio. Obi-Wan pasó los dedos por el borde deshilachado de su túnica, aparentando calma y tranquilidad, aunque por dentro deseaba salir de corriendo lo más lejos y rápido posible de allí para no continuar con aquella farsa.

-Obi-Wan, anoche...- barbotó entonces Padme.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello.- cortó el Jedi con suavidad, e incluso él se sorprendió de lo serena que sonaba su voz en aquel momento.

-Pues yo _sí_ que quiero hablarlo.

-Escucha, Padme, no creo que haya nada sobre lo que hablar.

-Sí que lo hay, maldita sea, no hagas esto más difícil.- la voz de la mujer tembló levemente - ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Qué significó?

-Nada.- replicó él con la voz ronca – No debería haber significado absolutamente nada. Tan sólo fue un grave error.

-Entonces... podríamos olvidarlo y hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.- Padme sonaba casi aliviada – Fue culpa de la droga que nos dieron, no teníamos el modo de...

Obi-Wan negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, yo...- murmuró con desolación, y vaciló antes de continuar – Para mí sí que significó algo.

Padme no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y él se atrevió a mirarla furtivamente. Tenía una expresión de conmocionada sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- soltó al final -¿Cómo que significó algo para ti?

Obi-Wan acopió todo el valor que pudo y la miró directamente, al fondo de sus brillantes ojos castaños.

-Soy un Jedi, y eso conlleva que no puedo atarme a nada ni a nadie. Pero anoche me até a ti, Padme, te he entregado algo que no he entregado jamás a nadie. Puede que para ti no signifique lo mismo, pero yo... Sé que mis emociones hacia ti no son indiferentes, como debería de ser. Y no sé si voy a poder seguir actuando como siempre, porque las cosas han cambiado... Yo he cambiado. No creo que pueda borrar lo que pasó anoche porque, simplemente, pasó y está ahí.

El labio inferior de Padme tembló, y la senadora desvió la mirada de los ojos azules grisáceos del hombre. Siempre había pensado que eran hipnotizadores, pero ahora lo último que quería era mirarlos y ver en ellos aquel amargo sufrimiento. Tenía razón, él había cambiado. No era el Obi-Wan que ella recordaba.

-¿Porqué no paramos cuando pudimos, Obi-Wan?- murmuró con tristeza - ¿Porqué?

Pero él no quería saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Para hallarla tenía que ahondar en aquel agujero oscuro que había en su interior, en aquella región borrosa e imprecisa de sí mismo que apenas conocía. Y eso era algo que le causaba un miedo irracional.

Padme pareció derrumbarse al ver que el Jedi evitaba su mirada. Se puso en pie y se giró de espaldas a él, queriendo evitar que viese la expresión de su rostro.

-Yo quiero a Anakin.- susurró con voz rota, en un tono casi inaudible, como alguien que intenta convencerse desesperadamente de que el salvavidas al que está aferrado es seguro, a pesar de que no tenga cuerda.

Pero él lo oyó, porque aquellas palabras fueron como un arrullo de la Fuerza en su oído y retorcieron ese abismo en sus entrañas de una manera extraña, casi dolorosa.

La relación entre su antiguo padawan y la senadora nunca había supuesto un secreto para él. Veía las miradas cómplices que se dirigían cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos del Senado o en alguna asamblea urgente, las sonrisas disimuladas que intercambiaban y los roces casuales tras los que ambos murmuraban un "discúlpeme" excesivamente formal. Cada vez que le hablaba de Padme a Anakin casi podía oír el corazón acelerado del muchacho golpeando el interior de su pecho a un ritmo frenético, como si quisiese escaparse de la cárcel de sus costillas para reunirse con la senadora. Obi-Wan sentía la Fuerza fluir entre ellos como un torrente ensordecedor, y no le hacía falta disponer de una bola de cristal para adivinar en qué edificio se encontraba Anakin cuando no acudía al Templo a dormir. Los apartamentos senatoriales brillaban, con evidente obviedad, en respuesta a esa pregunta. Muchas veces se había visto en un serio conflicto interior por aquello, porque sabía a la perfección que su padawan estaba transgrediendo una norma vital del Código y en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de informar al Consejo sobre aquello. Pero al final siempre se echaba atrás. Sabía que no podía traicionar de aquella manera a Anakin, además, él era joven y ya aprendería de sus faltas con el tiempo... Siempre había albergado la esperanza de que se percatase del error que estaba cometiendo y terminase con aquel baile sobre la cuerda floja. Pero nunca lo hacía, y Obi-Wan lo había terminado acertando con resignación.

Sin embargo, inexplicablemente, oír la confirmación de aquello derribó su cuidadosa fachada de Maestro sereno y tranquilo.

-Por supuesto.- apenas logró contener el inexplicable temblor de su voz - Él no se enterará, te lo prometo. No se lo diré.

Padme se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y tenía que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Obi-Wan sabía que la dolía tener que ocultarle cosas a Anakin, y en especial algo como aquello, pero el Jedi conocía como era de celoso su antiguo aprendiz. Lo mejor que podían hacer era intentar olvidar aquello y no decírselo a nadie, e intentar no pensar en el daño que causaría a Anakin todo ese asunto si se enteraba.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella en voz baja.

Él esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras se incorporaba.

-Creo que tenías razón, ¿sabes? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo y actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. Quizá no sea tan difícil como había pensado.

Padme asintió, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la aldea. Debían continuar su camino.

Los Aìsherdienn se mostraron muy apenados ante su marcha y les suplicaron que se quedasen un par de días más, a lo que Padme reiteró que era imposible con su habitual elegancia política. Kamuk les ofreció en el nombre de toda la tribu un pequeño frasco de _Libere_, al que Obi-Wan y Padme miraron con una ceja alzada y una expresión avinagrada que dejaba claro el poco entusiasmo que les causaba el presente. Desde una esquina, Puvath guiñó un ojo al Jedi. También les entregaron provisiones suficientes para tres días, contenidas en unas mochilas hechas del mismo material que el tejado de las chozas, que resultó ser increíblemente cómodo y flexible.

Abandonaron el poblado cerca del mediodía. Sus escasas pertenencias ayudaron a ir más rápido a través de la tupida selva, y el hecho de que Padme no llevase el vestido del otro día también facilitaba mucho la caminata. La mujer se había atado la túnica de Obi-Wan con una cuerda que la había dejado uno de los Aìsherdienn en torno a la cintura, cubriendo las breves ropas que por ahora constituían sus únicas prendas. El hombre se preguntaba si Padme echaría de menos las lujosas y caras vestimentas senatoriales que siempre llevaba, pero al ver la desenvoltura con la que se movía entre las ramas con su pobre atuendo llegó a la conclusión de que, si era así, no daba muestras de ello.

Obi-Wan, por su parte, comenzaba a sentir calor con su gruesa túnica, diseñada para el clima fresco de Coruscant y los helados viajes espaciales. Cuando su rostro estuvo recorrido por miles de gotitas brillantes de sudor finalmente tuvo que admitir que lo mejor sería quitársela.

Se quitó su cinturón, del que pendía su sable de luz, y se sacó la túnica blanca por la cabeza, quedándose con una fina camisa marrón de una tonalidad un poco más oscura que su capa, cruzada sobre su pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir algo menos de calor, mientras se ajustaba su cinturón de nuevo.

"A este paso me voy a quedar sin capas de ropa que quitarme", pensó con disgusto, mientras colgaba su túnica de una rama. Sintió un poco de tristeza ante la perspectiva de dejarla allí, y su mano vaciló con reticencia sobre el tejido desgastado. Se la habían entregado el día que había pasado a formar parte del Consejo, y desde entonces la había conservado con cariño (aunque no con demasiado, a veces le parecía que Yoda le miraba con algo de reproche por ello). Pero no podía permitirse llevarla a cuestas, tan sólo le entorpecería.

-Los Jedi no tienen posesiones.- masculló entre dientes a modo de recordatorio.

Padme, que apenas había hablado en el resto del día,- en realidad, ninguno de los dos habían hablado mucho – miró con diversión su camisa marrón.

-Siempre pensé que los Jedis erais algo parecido a las cebollas.- comentó con humor - Tenéis capas y capas de ropa una debajo de otra.

Él rió, mientras se inclinaba para evitar una rama.

-Es curioso, yo siempre consideré que los políticos erais como ranas: Siempre croando, aunque a veces ni sabéis por qué lo hacéis.

-¿Porqué tienes tanta manía a los políticos?- inquirió Padme, más con interés que con enfado.

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros.

-En mi opinión, no hacen nada productivo. Se sientan en una gran sala a discutir sobre cosas que en realidad son muy obvias y a perder el tiempo; y de vez en cuando toman alguna decisión importante para el pueblo y se dan por satisfechos.

-No pierden el tiempo.- rebatió Padme –Alguien se tiene que encargar del diálogo y de que haya una cierta organización dentro del Gobierno. Si no, todo sería un caos. Además, representan a su pueblo y hacen ver su opinión.

-Puede que tengas razón.- admitió él – Pero hoy en día los políticos sirven más a sus propios intereses que a su pueblo.

-No todos son así.

-Quizá sea cierto, o quizá no. - replicó Obi-Wan –Pero yo ya no me fío de ninguno.

Ella no contestó, y de nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos, esta vez con algo de tensión. Siguieron caminando durante un par de horas más, hasta que se detuvieron a descansar y a comer bajo la sombra de un gran árbol achaparrado. Padme daba irritados manotazos en el aire con el fin de apartar a los molestos mosquitos que zumbaban a su alrededor, y Obi-Wan, riéndose interiormente, los ahuyentó con una oleada de la Fuerza. Ella le murmuró un tímido "gracias" y se dejó caer entre las raíces del árbol. Obi-Wan la imitó y hurgó en la mochila de alimentos hasta dar con un pequeño paquete envuelto en hojas verdes que la lanzó. Padme lo atrapó al vuelo con elegancia.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- confesó él, sacando un paquete idéntico.

Los dos lo abrieron y se encontraron con unos pequeños frutos secos alargados que tenían un aspecto bastante apetecible. Los comieron en tan sólo unos minutos, pero llenaron su estómago como si hubiesen comido un copioso banquete.

-Este alimento vendría muy bien en algunas regiones del Borde Exterior.- comentó Padme, asombrada y visiblemente satisfecha. Parecía que su pequeño enfado con Obi-Wan había desaparecido – Sobre todo en los sistemas periféricos en los que todavía se pasa hambre.

Él asintió distraídamente, pensando en Mos Eisley. Su Maestro le había relatado por medio del comunicador la miseria de sus calles cubiertas de polvo y la pobreza que respiraba la ciudad por los cuatro costados, y aunque él realmente no había pisado aquel lugar, a través de los hologramas y las palabras de Qui-Gon pudo imaginárselo sin gran dificultad.

Lo triste era que aún siguiesen existiendo aquel tipo de cosas, se dijo para sus adentros. Era tan... incivilizado.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. La vegetación cada vez era más densa y a medida que avanzaban era más y más complicado abrirse paso a través de ella. Las indicaciones de los Aìsherdienn de poco sirvieron cuando llegaron a un punto en el que las ramas de las copas de los árboles estaban tan entrelazadas que apenas dejaban pasar la luz. Obi-Wan tuvo que activar su sable de luz y cortar las ramas que obstruían su camino, dejando un reguero de plantas cauterizadas por el plasma del arma a su paso. En realidad, aquello alivió en cierta manera al Jedi. Los Aìsherdienn les habían contado multitud de cosas sobre aquella selva, y pocas eran buenas. Si no se tropezaran con dificultades sería algo preocupante, ya que al fin y al cabo, la escasez de problemas no solía ser casualidad: El destino siempre se ocupaba de poner obstáculos en tu camino.

En todo ese tiempo trató de no pensar en nada. Esquivó los pensamientos sobre Padme, Anakin, el Consejo Jedi y todo lo relacionado con el Lado Oscuro. Simplemente se concentró en la selva y en avanzar implacablemente. Un pie y después otro. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Ese ritmo martilleaba agradablemente su cabeza y no desviaba sus pensamientos de su cauce.

Al cabo de un rato se sorprendió al notar algo de tranquilidad. El torbellino de emociones había disminuido en su interior, y aquel abismo insoldable parecía haberse hecho más pequeño.

Obi-Wan sintió un rayito de esperanza al atisbar algo de su antigua serenidad.


	6. Recuerdos de un pasado

Lo siento por el retraso, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :) Es corto, pero en fin, espero que os guste

Muchas gracias Leah y Betania por vuestros reviews! :D

Y como siempre, agradecería reviews con opiniones (:

Saludos!

* * *

Obi-Wan decidió que ya era hora de parar cuando vio que Padme apenas podía sostenerse en pie. El sol declinaba entre las altas copas de los árboles, así que de una forma u otra tendrían que haberse detenido dentro de un par de kilómetros más.

No tenían tienda, pero sí un par de pieles ligeras que extendieron en una pequeña hondonada escondida entre las raíces retorcidas de los enormes gigantes vegetales que crecían hacia el cielo. Encendieron un pequeño fuego para ahuyentar a posibles animales poco amistosos y comieron otro paquete de frutos secos o "reboses", como los había bautizado Padme. Masticaron en silencio, sentados junto a la hoguera y mirando pensativamente la danza temblorosa de las llamas. Aquellos episodios mudos ya no les resultaban incómodos, quizá porque estaban tan cansados que apenas podían sujetar a su propia sombra. Obi-Wan había decidido olvidar por completo lo sucedido entre ellos, y aquella insólita determinación en medio de su confusión resultaba vivificante. Sentía como su confianza y su serenidad se despertaban lentamente, poco a poco, como un gato que se estira y mira con reticencia fuera de su cojín.

Padme estiró las manos para acercarlas al fuego, y las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos, otorgándoles un brillo anaranjado.

-Quiero llegar a Julee.- murmuró – No me gusta esta selva, tengo la sensación de que nos observa.

Obi-Wan echó una intranquila mirada a su alrededor.

-A veces resulta un poco... asfixiante.- confesó – Pero aún nos quedan un par de días antes llegar a la capital.

Ella le observó durante unos segundos.

-Obi-Wan, ¿porqué te quitaste la barba y te hiciste esa trenza?- preguntó al fin.

El hombre la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa ante aquella pregunta. ¿A qué venía aquello?

-Es... complicado.- respondió, esquivo.

-Puedes explicármelo.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Padme le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Unas vacaciones, tú?

-Está bien, no, no es eso.- admitió – Digamos que me vi demasiado cerca de lo que todo Jedi desconfía.

-El Lado Oscuro.- adivinó Padme.

Él asintió, y clavó la mirada los troncos ennegrecidos por el fuego. De pronto la calma recién recuperada se desvaneció como el polvo, y las dudas que creía a una distancia prudente de su cabeza volvieron a zumbar en sus oídos. La senadora le miró con duda al ver que apretaba los labios en una fina línea.

-Obi-Wan, no quería... No tienes por qué hablar de esto si no quieres.

-No, es igual. Tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos, ¿no crees?- esbozó una débil sonrisa que en seguida se evaporó – Es solo que... a veces pienso que nunca voy a lograr salir de esto.

Padme se acercó y se sentó frente a él cruzando las piernas, con el anhelo de una niña que desea escuchar una trepidante historia antes de dormirse. Sin embargo, su voz sonó adulta y madura cuando habló.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Obi-Wan alzó la mirada. Los ojos de Padme le transmitieron una sensación reconfortante de confianza y de tranquilidad; dos espejos que le infundían un ánimo silencioso y le instaban a seguir hablando. Pero un hálito de duda se cernía sobre él.

Había erigido unas barreras en torno a su mente hace ya algunos años. No eran como las de Anakin, oscuras y espinosas, que buscaban una defensa eficaz y dañina; ni tampoco eran como las de Yoda, intrincadas y desconcertantes como las de un laberinto. Las murallas que había levantado eran luminiscentes como el cristal, puras y diáfanas, pero ese cristal lo había quemado y ennegrecido para evitar que se viese nada desde el exterior.

Obi-Wan quería ocultar algo a los demás, algo que no obstante algunas personas ya conocían, pero que el evitaba mencionar. Una etapa que prefería no desenterrar de los mares profundos de su memoria aunque, inconscientemente, ya lo había hecho. No estaba seguro de querer bajar esas barreras y mostrar su alma desnuda a Padme, _a la senadora Amidala de Naboo. _No estaba seguro de querer recordar.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, general del Ejército Clon, Maestro Jedi y eminente miembro del Consejo dudaba de sí mismo. La misma oscuridad que le había acechado años antes, camuflada en rabia e impulsividad, volvía a adueñarse de él, y prendía su determinación en una llamarada de la que solo podía salvar tristes cenizas de lo que antes había sido un modelo Jedi a seguir.

_La luz más brillante proyecta la sombra más oscura._

Ya había experimentado el Lado Oscuro antes, cuando era joven. Había convivido con él durante mucho tiempo, aunque lo había logrado mantener a raya. Qui-Gon lo había visto en su interior, y por eso no le había querido como padawan en un principio; había salido a la superficie al ver cómo Siri moría ante sus ojos; cuando Darth Maul había clavado el filo de su hoja escarlata en el cuerpo de su Maestro; y otra vez, _otra maldita vez más, _cuando creía que ya había logrado arrojarlo lejos de él, volvía.

Miró con duda a Padme – _Padme, _recordó, no la senadora Amidala. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado las frivolidades políticas con ella. Quizá fuera todo más fácil si pensara en ella como "Padme", en vez de como una importante senadora galáctica. Al fin y al cabo confiaba en ella, y eso era lo único que importaba, lejos de títulos y condecoraciones.

Se sorprendió al ver que _quería_ contarla todo aquello. Y como Obi-Wan era, básicamente, un hombre de lógica, decidió hacerlo antes de que cambiar de opinión. Se abrió ante ella con atropelladas palabras, al principio con titubeo, después con más seguridad al ver que le escuchaba con atención. Durante unos minutos se sintió de nuevo un inseguro muchacho al que tan sólo le faltaban tres semanas para su decimotercer cumpleaños y al que ningún Maestro Jedi quería como padawan; pero aquella sensación desapareció enseguida, llevándose la vergüenza consigo. La mirada comprensiva de Padme parecía calmar su intranquilidad como un bálsamo, aceptando sus palabras, escuchándolas. Y, mientras Obi-Wan la mostraba lo más profundo de sí mismo, comprendió algo, una certeza que fue casi tangible en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

Siempre había estado en la penumbra del Lado Oscuro. A veces encontraba la forma de iluminarla y de disipar las sombras, pero siempre terminaba volviendo. Era algo inevitable.

Padme le miraba pensativamente.

-Vaya.- murmuró – Nunca creí que detrás del Maestro Kenobi hubiese toda esta historia. Anakin siempre me dice que eres demasiado responsable, demasiado... insistente con las normas.

Obi-Wan sonrió con amargura.

-Anakin no me vio en Theed cuando luchaba contra Darth Maul, ni parece muy probable que estuviera conmigo cuando Siri murió.

-Siri.- repitió Padme - ¿Quién es? Ya la has mencionado dos veces.

-Una amiga de la Orden Jedi. La mataron.

-¿La querías?

La pregunta directa de Padme le pilló desprevenido, y bastó ese instante de vacilación para que el brillo de la comprensión destellara en los ojos de la mujer.

-La amabas.- confirmó – Sin embargo, pensaba que a los Jedi no se os permitía...

-¿Amar? Es cierto, lo tenemos vetado. Es una forma de atarte a las cosas que te rodean, y un camino de sufrimiento cuando se pierden. Un camino que los Jedi no recorremos. Pero los sentimientos son irracionales y no podemos controlarlos.

-Son unas palabras sabias.

Padme volvió a componer una expresión pensativa, mientras observaba su rostro con una atención que le resultó un tanto incómoda.

-Creo- murmuró al fin – que no deberías preocuparte. Eres el mejor Jedi que he tenido el privilegio de conocer y uno de los más sabios, y estoy convencida de que, si otras veces has conseguido vencer a la oscuridad que por naturaleza llevas en tu interior, en esta ocasión también lo harás. Eres fuerte, Obi-Wan. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me fascina el hecho de que no te hayas dado por vencido nunca, a pesar de todo, aunque hayas tenido que renunciar a tu puesto en el Consejo Jedi, a tu rango de Maestro y a tus poderes frente al Ejército de la República. – se inclinó hacia él y le dijo en un susurro confidencial: - En mi opinión, eres una persona increíble.

Obi-Wan no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Una sensación cálida inundó su pecho con lo que probablemente fuera esperanza, alivio y gratitud, a la par que multitud de pequeñas arrugas se formaban en torno a sus ojos al sonreír. Posó su mano sobre la rodilla de la mujer.

-Gracias, Padme.- dijo con completa sinceridad – Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.- replicó ella con suavidad – Siempre lo he hecho.


	7. Sueños ¿olvidados?

El día siguiente fue un auténtico infierno.

Nubes de mosquitos les acribillaban sin compasión y sin descanso, mientras que la vegetación se volvía aún más y más intrincada y densa, y el terreno más húmedo y verde. Constantemente tropezaban con las raíces y se resbalaban, aunque nunca caían al suelo; los troncos de los árboles cubiertos de musgo les servían como apoyo excelente. Terminaron llenos de barro, del que no obstante se libraron cuando pasado el mediodía comenzó a llover. Hacía mucho calor, pero el agua que les empapaba las ropas y hacía chorrear sus cabellos estaba fría, y no tardaron en descubrir que era posible tiritar mientras se sudaba. El calor les oprimía el pecho y les dificultaba respirar, haciendo aún más cansada la marcha. Padme se mareó tres veces a causa del agobiante bochorno, y finalmente Obi-Wan tuvo que tumbarla en el empapado suelo y quitarla su capa. Quedaron al descubierto las breves ropas de los Aìsherdienn, pero a ninguno les importó en absoluto: En aquellos momentos estaban concentrados en seguir, en dar un paso más. A pesar de ello, él pronto quedó en igualdad de condiciones que ella. Obi-Wan también se sintió mareado y tropezó varias veces en las que quedó postrado de rodillas y jadeando, tratando de coger algo que no fuese aire caliente que hacía arder sus pulmones. Terminó quitándose la camisa marrón y guardándola en la mochila- seguro de que la iba a necesitar -, y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Al andar las ramas arañaron su piel, pero no le importó demasiado.

Tan sólo un par de animales poco amistosos se cruzaron en su camino en todo el día, y ni Obi-Wan ni Padme podían creer su suerte. Eran pequeños e inofensivos, y todos corrieron el mismo destino: El sable láser de Obi-Wan, que los liquidaba con la indiferente facilidad de quién aplasta un mosquito.

Cuando un par de horas después la noche se cernió sobre ellos decidieron buscar un sitio medianamente adecuado para pasar la noche. Escogieron una abertura entre los árboles, que no podía llamarse claro, pero que era lo mejor que había en esa zona. Al dejar de llover comenzaron con el mismo ritual de la noche anterior: encendieron una pequeña hoguera, extendieron de nuevo las pieles, que por suerte no estaban muy mojadas, y se sentaron sobre ellas con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Mañana llegamos.- dijo Padme con una sonrisa cansada, girándose hacia él.

-Sí.- su voz se desbordaba con el alivio que sentía – Ya casi se me ha olvidado el motivo por el que tenemos que llegar.

Su conversación pronto se convirtió en un murmullo, y este no tardó en reducirse a susurros. La selva se tornaba amenazante a su alrededor, y la luz destellante que proyectaba la hoguera solo servía para alimentar la tenebrosa imaginación de los dos.

-Será mejor que duermas.- aconsejó Obi-Wan a Padme – Lo necesitarás si mañana tenemos que avanzar rápido.

Ella no discutió aquello; sabía que si no descansaba y recuperaba fuerzas únicamente retrasaría la marcha, así que se tumbó sobre una de las pieles y se arrebujó aún más en la capa. En ese momento, justo cuando acababa de cerrar los ojos, un suave y lastimero aullido sonó escalofriantemente próximo. Obi-Wan se puso en pie de un salto, mientras Padme se incorporaba y cogía un tronco en llamas de la hoguera.

Los dos permanecieron en un silencio tenso durante algunos minutos, a la espera de que aquel aullido se volviese a repetir. Sólo se oía el chasquido del fuego y sus respiraciones aceleradas por el miedo, que raspaban sus gargantas sin piedad. Entonces se volvió a repetir, pero esta vez mucho más cerca.

Obi-Wan no necesitó nada más para activar su sable de luz y orientarlo hacia la vegetación circundante, que de pronto pareció cerrarse sobre ellos amenazadoramente. Padme, a su vez, trató de disgregar la oscuridad con la luz titilante que arrojaba la antorcha, en vano. La negrura era tan densa como las nubes de gas que cubrían el planeta de Yavin.

Una serie de gruñidos entrecortados surgieron entre la maleza, y ambos se acercaron al uno al otro, espalda contra espalda y sin apartar la vista de la oscura selva. Obi-Wan vio fugazmente dos puntos relucientes bailando entre las hojas, pero en seguida se fundieron con la oscuridad y terminó por llegar a la conclusión de que debía de habérselos imaginado.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurró Padme, con los nudillos blancos de agarrar con fuerza el palo medio consumido por el fuego.

-No tengo ni idea.

En ese justo instante, la criatura más escalofriante que Obi-Wan había visto nunca salió de entre la vegetación. Se trataba de un enorme y descomunal animal de denso pelaje negro, parecido a un lobo, con zarpas tres veces más grandes que el tamaño de su cabeza y una larga cola que batía el aire como un látigo. Estaba en tensión, agazapado parcialmente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre ellos; sus garras eran curvadas y largas, y estaban clavadas en la tierra. Dos ojos ambarinos se clavaron en los dos humanos con una aterradora inteligencia y a la vez, con un brillo salvaje.

En aquel momento, los animales del circo de Geonosis le parecieron dulces mascotas con las que sería agradable jugar y pasar el rato.

-Padme, no te...- comenzó, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la mujer arrojó la antorcha contra el animal, que encajó el ataque con un suave aullido y sacudiéndose la tea de encima con indiferencia.

-¿Porqué no se podrá estar quieta?- masculló Obi-Wan con un deje de fastidio.

El animal enseñó los dientes a Padme y dejó escapar un gruñido. La senadora intentó retroceder lentamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar su furia y hacerle acercarse aún más. Obi-Wan intuía que no tardaría en saltar sobre ella, así que tomó una rápida y desesperada decisión: Silbó con fuerza para atraer su atención, y una vez lo consiguió, cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó, golpeándole con fuerza el hocico. El enorme lobo le dedicó un salvaje gruñido, y sin previo aviso se arrojó sobre él.

Obi-Wan alzó el sable láser justo cuando estaba encima, y un aullido de dolor se escapó de la garganta de la bestia cuando su vientre se abrió bajo el filo incandescente del arma, antes de caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Él logró apartarse justo a tiempo para evitar que la demoledora masa del animal le aplastase, y desactivó su espada.

El lobo- que le recordó siniestramente a los famosos vornskr de Myrkr – emitió un lastimero gemido y quedó inerte, tendido como un muñeco desmadejado. Obi-Wan y Padme se acercaron a él con precaución.

-Vaya, es enorme.- murmuró la mujer, mirando con un respeto reverencial a la bestia muerta.

Obi-Wan se acuclilló junto a la enorme cabeza peluda y la examinó. Los ojos color ámbar aún seguían abiertos y en ellos se reflejó el rostro cansado del Jedi, cubierto de suciedad y arañazos.

De pronto, la pupila se movió.

Seguía vivo.

Obi-Wan no pudo apartarse a tiempo. El animal abrió las fauces y atrapó su brazo, hundiendo sus afilados dientes en su carne y astillando el hueso. Él gritó y tanteó su cinturón en busca de su sable láser hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con él y, con un movimiento veloz, lo activó y le cercenó la cabeza.

De la garganta abierta del animal se escapó un quedo suspiro y un barboteo final de sangre escarlata que se derramó por sobre pelaje negro como una pincelada siniestra de pintura roja. Entonces la presión de su mandíbula sobre su brazo se aflojó y pudo sacarlo. Obi-Wan cayó a un lado con un gemido, apretando la mano contra la herida. Al verlo Padme chilló algo en Naboo que él no entendió; se agachó junto a él y le agarró con una inusitada fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Padme.- jadeó el hombre - Arranca un trozo de la capa y hazme un torniquete.

Ella asintió, y con manos temblorosas desgarró un pedazo largo de tela marrón que ató con fuerza un poco más arriba de la herida para impedir el paso de la sangre. Después le recostó contra un árbol con sumo cuidado y dobló las pieles sucesivamente para colocárselas bajo la nuca a modo de almohada.

-Gracias.

Obi-Wan intentó componer una débil sonrisa, pero el resultado no fue muy convincente a juzgar por la expresión de profunda preocupación de la mujer. El dolor subía por su hombro hasta la nuca en forma de intensos latigazos que quemaban como el fuego, y encajó la mandíbula para evitar emitir ningún quejido, aunque no pudo impedir que sus ojos brillaran a causa las lágrimas.

Padme, por su parte, rasgó otro pedazo de la capa y lo apretó contra la herida, y esa vez Obi-Wan no pudo contener una entrecortada exclamación de dolor. Por un momento su vista se cubrió de miles de puntitos blancos que destellaron como fuegos fatuos y el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

-Lo siento.- farfulló ella – Pero tengo que taponarte la herida, te sale demasiada sangre.

Los siguientes minutos los pasó en un estado de semiinconsciencia en el que percibía la realidad distorsionada, como si alguien hubiese colocado un velo delante de sus ojos que lo emborronase todo. Fue levemente consciente de como Padme arrancaba otro trozo de tela y lo mojaba con el agua de sus cantimploras, y con sumo cuidado le lavaba la herida. El dolor se hizo más soportable, hasta que terminó siendo una molesta sensación de fondo que finalmente le permitió despejarse.

Cuando parpadeó para aclarar su visión pudo ver que Padme rebuscaba algo en las mochilas con urgencia, revolviendo algunas de las pertenencias y tirando otras a sus espaldas. Obi-Wan se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol y se limitó a mirarla, observando con curiosidad sus labios levemente fruncidos y las marcadas arrugas en su frente debidas a la preocupación, a la par que sus inquietas manos se movían con rapidez.

-¿Qué buscas?- inquirió al fin, provocando que la mujer se girara con sobresalto.

-Obi.- murmuró con cierta vergüenza, y él se sobresaltó al oír aquel nombre en boca de ella, un nombre que tan sólo un puñado de personas contadas utilizaban - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros con su habitual sonrisa amable.

-Dentro de lo que cabe sí, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

-Ah, bueno, simplemente recordaba que Kamuk me dijo que había metido un par de raíces con propiedades cicatrizantes en el interior de las mochilas, pero el caso es que no se distinguirlas entre tanta maldita planta, paquetes y a saber que más hay aquí.- masculló.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Eso no me hace falta. La herida no es muy profunda y en cuanto lleguemos a Julee podremos buscar un médico que...

-¡No podemos esperar a que te vea un médico!- exclamó ella con un ímpetu que le sorprendió – ¿No te das cuenta? Puede que para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde porque se haya infectado, o haya pasado cualquier otra cosa que lo haya empeorado.

Obi-Wan se percató de que sus manos temblaban considerablemente, a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlo.

-Padme, tranquilízate. No me va a pasar nada. Al fin y al cabo he pasado por situaciones mucho peores que esta.- aseguró con jovialidad, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto – Además, la Fuerza está conmigo.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, y sin decir nada se cruzó de brazos, girándose hacia la oscura vegetación. Sus hombros se sacudieron suavemente bajo la capa desgarrada en un sollozo silencioso.

-Padme.- el Jedi la llamó con preocupación - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo miedo, Obi-Wan.- susurró.

Él permaneció callado unos instantes, maldiciendo interiormente no poder levantarse para tomar la mano de la joven entre las suyas. Mediante la Fuerza trató de infundirla una tranquilidad y un consuelo silenciosos a falta de otra cosa mejor.

-¿De qué?

La mujer se volvió y le miró a los ojos. Una lágrima, brillante como una perla, se había quedado atrapada en sus pestañas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentaron matarme?

Él asintió, confundido, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

-Pasaste la noche en mi apartamento, y yo tuve una pesadilla. Al despertar tú me dijiste que no volviese a pensar en ella, y lo intenté, te juro que lo hice, pero...

Un escalofrío trepó por la espalda del hombre, mientras por un momento pudo vislumbrar lo que Padme trataba de decirle. Fue un breve intervalo en el que pudo rozar con la punta de los dedos una imagen y saborearla, como una instantánea que capturase la misma Fuerza durante unas milésimas de segundo... pero después se le escapó como una brisa incolora de aire se escapa entre las hojas, ligera y efímera.

-¿Y sobre qué trataba esa pesadilla?

La lágrima se desprendió de las pestañas de Padme y serpenteó por su mejilla, dejando un rastro salado.

-Morías. – susurró al fin.

Obi-Wan se sorprendió. Había esperado una pesadilla sobre la caída irreversible de la democracia, de la interminable guerra que asolaba la galaxia, del aumento de los sospechosos poderes de Palpatine o incluso sobre Anakin, cualquier cosa menos aquello.

-Era tan sólo un sueño, Padme.- dijo en voz baja.

-No... No lo entiendes. Morías en mis brazos, Obi-Wan. _Yo estaba contigo mientras morías._

Todo encajó con evidencia mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y sintió una curiosa sensación de calidez en el interior de su pecho. Recordaba haberla sentido hace años, cuando un niño pequeño le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas y la luz del fuego en el que se consumía el cuerpo de su Maestro, y le dijo: "¿Y ahora qué va a ser de mí?"

Supuso que era lo que llamaban ternura.

-Ven.

Padme no opuso resistencia ante aquella palabra. Sin mirarle a la cara y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó contra su pecho, dejando que una cortina de pelo castaño cubriese su rostro. Obi-Wan rodeó sus hombros con su brazo sano y apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza, dejando que el leve aroma de su pelo, mezclado con polvo, llegase hasta su nariz. Logró olvidar por un momento su dolor, y sintió un hormigueo allí donde la piel de Padme rozaba con la suya. Con delicadeza apartó el pelo de su rostro y lo recogió detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de miedo.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

-Duerme. No me voy a morir ni aquí ni ahora, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

-¿Me prometes que si empeora me despertarás?

Él sonrió levemente ante su vehemencia.

-Te lo prometo.

Ella pareció relajarse y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se hizo regular y acompasada. Mientras ella dormía, Obi-Wan la miró sin tener que preocuparse de ser descubierto. Pudo deleitarse con la suave curva de su cuello, con la suavidad de su cabello que este no perdía aún estando sucio; con sus pestañas, que proyectaban una temblorosa sombra sobre sus pómulos. Observó, sin poder evitarlo, sus labios, y experimentó el súbito deseo de besarlos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al instante se percató del error que había cometido. Las imágenes de la noche en el poblado Aìsherdienn acudieron de nuevo a su cabeza, torturándole y desgarrándole por dentro. Sentía el ligero peso de Padme junto a él, su calidez contra su piel, y se le hacía insoportable saber que no podía tocarla.

Aún así, era una agonía deliciosa. Una agonía que rezumaba una luz oscura por los cuatro costados, pero que él había dejado de ver.

No consiguió dormir en toda la noche. El recuerdo de las manos de Padme sobre su piel no le abandonó, pero no lo importó.

Ya no. No esa vez. Obi-Wan estaba cansado de luchar contra aquel sentimiento, y había decidido que era más fácil dejar que arraigase en el fondo de su corazón, donde de momento no podía molestarle.

De momento.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias, **Leah**

Y también a ti, **Yesenia**

Saludos a las dos! :)


	8. La decisión de Obi-Wan Kenobi

Lo primero de todo quiero pediros un millón de disculpas por el parón de esta historia. No tengo muchos reviews y no le interesa a casi nadie, es más, estoy segura de que mis cuatro seguidores ya se han olvidado de ella... Pero aún así tengo que pedir perdón. Dejé de actualizar porque se me había acabado toda la inspiración (tenía toda la trama en la cabeza, pero todo lo que escribía era horrible, if you know what I mean), pero NUNCA pensé en abandonarla. Lo siento si os lo he hecho pensar.

Regreso (al fin) para deciros que voy a terminar esta historia aunque me cueste la vida, porque es el primer fanfic que escribí y que sigo escribiendo ^^ Star Wars sigue siendo una de las pelis que ha marcado mi vida y eso no creo que cambie. Así que... aquí está. Enjoy it...

... y como siempre, algún review para alimentar a esta criatura malvada no estaría mal!

PS: **Murtilla**, **july** y **Nuritxu**, gracias de todo corazón. En serio. Si continuo esto es sobre todo por esos tres últimos reviews. (:

* * *

Las agujas de los edificios de Julee se perfilaron contra el cielo de un azul casi irreal bien entrada la mañana, cortando el aire en un mudo desafío a la gravedad. Desentonaban allí, entre el verde salvaje y la tierra, pero para Obi-Wan era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Civilización.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus agrietados labios, mientras Padme, junto a él, dejaba escapar una carcajada cargada de alivio.

-Lo logramos.

Obi-Wan asintió por toda respuesta, sintiendo una agridulce satisfacción.

Ambos apretaron el paso, y Padme no cesó de revolotear a su alrededor con una inagotable energía que el Jedi no veía de dónde la podía sacar. Parloteaba sobre la votación, el Senado, Palpatine, Alum, la democracia, el pueblo. Anakin. Cosas que de pronto le devolvieron a una realidad que sentía lejana y difusa, a la que de pronto no estaba seguro de querer volver. Era todo más sencillo allí, en la selva, cuando tu único objetivo era conseguir un transmisor que funcionara con baterías.

En menos de dos horas pisaron Julee. Era una ciudad bastante grande teniendo en cuenta el medio en el que se encontraban, con construcciones altas y esbeltas que parecían pretender rozar el cielo. La inmensa mayoría de los edificios estaban hechos con una piedra parecida al mármol, de un blanco que destellaba de manera cegadora cuando el sol la rozaba. Obi-Wan se preguntó distraídamente cómo podían conservar ese brillo después de años sometidas a lluvias torrenciales y a un sol tropical, y porqué no habrían adoptado el duracero para la construcción, como todos los planetas civilizados. Porque no había duda alguna de que Julee era civilizado, con sus avenidas anchas pavimentadas y concurridas, su próspero comercio y hasta una pequeña estación espacial de la que partían vuelos a los principales planetas de la República. No era Coruscant, pero definitivamente era un núcleo de población en el que se podía conseguir con relativa facilidad un holotransmisor por batería, y eso le bastaba. Padme levantó alguna mirada con su breve atuendo, pero no llamaron una excesiva atención, cosa que alivió enormemente a Obi-Wan.

No sabían exactamente el idioma oficial, a pesar de que la población era humana, pero se valieron con el Básico Estándar para preguntar por una clínica médica cercana que hallaron en una de las calles paralelas a la gran avenida que atravesaba la ciudad. La mujer que le atendió, ya entrada en años, hizo un buen trabajo. Minutos después tan sólo quedaba en su brazo una fina cicatriz blanquecina que, avisó ella, era probable que no se quitase al no ser que pasase por quirófano, cosa que Obi-Wan vio aún menos probable. Y al ir a pagarla fue entonces cuando se percató de que ninguno de los dos tenía ni un solo crédito encima. Obi-Wan, sintiéndose culpable, hizo un imperceptible gesto con la mano y murmuró:

-No es necesario que paguéis. Ha sido un trabajo sencillo.

- No es necesario que paguéis. Ha sido un trabajo sencillo.- repitió la mujer de manera ausente y con ojos vidriosos.

Ya en la calle, Padme le miró con diversión mientras él flexionaba lentamente los dedos y el brazo.

-¿Cuántas veces más has hecho eso en beneficio propio?

-Nunca.- replicó Obi-Wan, ligeramente molesto y en gran parte avergonzado – En cuanto consigamos algo de dinero la pagaré.

-Oh, pues entonces tendrás que pagar también al restaurante en el que comamos y al hotel en el que pasemos la noche.

Él tuvo que aceptar que sus palabras eran ciertas, y se sumió en un silencio hosco. La larga avenida que discurría ante ellos parecía no acabarse nunca, pero no encontraron ningún comercio lo suficientemente grande en el que vendieran transmisores de pilas.

Dándose por vencidos entraron en el primer restaurante que encontraron, inundado por un olor penetrante y exótico a especias. Por primera vez en lo que parecía semanas probaron otra cosa que no eran raíces ni _reboses_, y Padme devoró dos o tres platos de comidas elegidas al azar sin perder sus exquisitos modales. Él, en cambio, se abstuvo de comer mucho, aunque no por ello logró ahuyentar la culpabilidad que anidó en su estómago después de que se fueran sin pagar de nuevo.

"Un Jedi no roba."

No han puesto esa norma en el Templo porque dan por sentado que eso tan siquiera se le va a pasar a nadie por la cabeza, pensó Obi-Wan para sus adentros.

Recorrieron las calles de nuevo en busca de la zona comercial, y él reparó en la falta de spiders. Allí el medio de transporte consistía en una serie de animales de patas largas que golpeaban el suelo rítmicamente, con una poderosa grupa y un hocico alargado. Caballos, creía recordar que se llamaban, o al menos según las imágenes que había visto en la biblioteca del Templo.

Padme y él hablaron. No como los otros días, de intrigas políticas y batallas interestelares, sino de recuerdos más íntimos y personales. Padme le contó sus sueños, en los que una galaxia se hallaba gobernada por una democracia real y un Senado limpio de corrupción y justo; y Obi-Wan, por su parte, desempolvó recuerdos de su olvidada infancia, en _Stewjon_, junto a su hermano Owen. Ambos se contaron mucho sin apenas darse cuenta de que el sol continuaba su inexorable camino por el cielo, y no pensaron demasiado en el transmisor durante las siguientes horas.

Sus pasos errantes les llevaron a un lago grande a las afueras de Julee, bastante concurrido. En sus aguas cristalinas había varias personas bañándose, y en las anchas orillas de arena fina había congregado un grupo de personas que prestaban atención a una robusta mujer con un megáfono.

-¡Atención!- se desgañitaba con una voz ridículamente aguda – ¡La competición está a punto de comenzar! ¡Recuerden que el primer premio es una suma de doscientos cincuenta créditos de la República!

Obi-Wan y Padme cruzaron una mirada fugaz, y sin necesidad de decir nada se apresuraron a bajar hacia la orilla por una escala de madera húmeda. Había mucha gente. El Jedi y la senadora se movieron con coordinación entre la multitud, de modo que pudieron conseguir una vista privilegiada de las aguas del lago desde la misma orilla. El agua bañaba la suela de las botas oscuras de Obi-Wan, que miraba las boyas colocadas a lo largo de doscientos metros de superficie del lago en una inmaculada línea recta con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Nos bañamos?- preguntó Padme con ojos brillantes.

Él se giró hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Hay una competición, no creo que podamos... – se interrumpió, percatándose de lo que quería decir - ¿Quieres que participemos?

Ella asintió, con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus dientes.

-¿Por qué no? Podemos conseguir dinero. Estoy harta de ver tu cara de sufrimiento cuando te vas de los sitios sin pagar, Obi.

Él paseó una mirada dubitativa entre el lago y el rostro de Padme.

-No es buena idea. Hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Es que los Jedis no os divertís nuca?

-No creo que sea correcto que me ponga a nadar tan sólo porque me divierta, Padme. Necesitamos un transmisor, dinero, comida. Un sitio en el que dormir.

-¿Y qué mejor oportunidad para conseguir dinero sino esta? Eres rápido y ágil, y superas a cualquiera de por aquí, lo sabes bien. Además... ¿para quién no es correcto, Obi-Wan? ¿Para ti o para el Consejo?

-No es serio.- masculló él.

Padme se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá te sobre seriedad.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos. Padme le desafió con la mirada, muda, y luego comenzó a sacarse las botas. Obi-Wan contuvo un suspiro. "Puede que tenga razón." Aunque, mientras se desprendía también de sus botas y de su camisa de tela sucia, no estaba muy seguro de si realmente le apetecía aquello. Antes de seguir a Padme al agua comprobó que su sable de luz estuviese bien enganchado a su cinto.

El agua era fresca, pero no llegaba a insensibilizar las articulaciones. Padme rió mientras le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él hacia adentro.

-¿Te da miedo el agua, Maestro Kenobi?

Él la empujó hacia el fondo, pero se encontró con que la senadora se había enganchado a su pierna, con lo que él también terminó sumergido. Cuando salieron a la superficie, boqueando entre risas, todos empezaban ya a situarse en paralelo a la orilla, formando una larga línea. Obi-Wan y Padme se apresuraron a unirse a ella. Mientras esperaban a la señal, el hombre la miró de reojo. Era pálida, pero su cuerpo era esbelto y flexible, y las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su piel como miles de pequeñas perlas adheridas a ella. Cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, Obi-Wan se apresuró a girar el rostro para evitar que viese el súbito rubor que teñía sus pómulos.

La mujer inició una cuenta atrás a través del megáfono. Su voz resonaba en todo el lago, con la superficie lisa y en calma. Padme apretó suavemente el brazo de Obi-Wan y le dedicó un guiño.

Cero.

Todos salieron disparados hacia el frente. No era para menos, pensó él, se trataban de doscientos cincuenta créditos. El Jedi, en cambio, comenzó lento. No quería dejar atrás a Padme. Pero su sorpresa fue infinita cuando ella, lejos de retrasarse, se lanzó como una flecha hacia las boyas y se deslizó sobre el agua con la rapidez y la agilidad de un delfín. Obi-Wan aumentó el ritmo. Adelantó a muchos, pero Padme seguía quedando por delante de él. ¿Cómo demonios...? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que nadaba tan bien? Sus brazos, que parecían algo flacos, se hundían en el agua y la impulsaban hacia delante. Uno, dos, uno dos. Sin parar. Sus piernas acuchillaban el agua como las paletas de un barco, rectas y sin flexionarse. Obi-Wan se esforzó al máximo, superando a otro nutrido grupo, y se colocó a su altura. Ambos acoplaron sus ritmos y nadaron a escasos centímetros, pero sin llegar a rozarse.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraron en la última boya. Diez metros más atrás, los que momentos antes habían sido primeros se afanaban en vano por superarles.

Padme y él se detuvieron, flotando en torno a la boya de plástico rojo.

-¿Qué, Jedi? ¿Sigues creyendo que esto es poco serio?

Padme le miraba con sorna. Si estaba cansada por el esfuerzo, no daba muestras de ello.

-Eres muy rápida.- admiró él - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Prefiero ver tu cara de asombro y orgullo herido. No tiene precio.- bromeó ella.

Obi-Wan se pasó una mano por el pelo empapado, que ahora parecía castaño oscuro. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción asomara a sus labios.

En la orilla les entregaron el premio en efectivo, metido dentro de un pequeño maletín de plástico con cierres plateados. Hubo miradas curiosas e incluso críticas hacia ellos por lo bajo. "Son extranjeros", se oía murmurar. Obi-Wan tuvo bien cuidado en ocultar entre los pliegues de su pantalón el sable láser.

No les entregaron ninguna toalla con la que secarse, pero no les importó demasiado. Se tumbaron en unas rocas cercanas y dejaron que el sol les secase lentamente mientras hablaban.

-Aprendí a nadar en Naboo.- comentó Padme, dejando vagar su mirada por el cielo celeste de Borleias – Mis hermanas y yo seguíamos haciendo competiciones amistosas hasta hace bien poco, pero ahora la situación política me lo impide. Y tengo el mal presentimiento de que eso no va a mejorar, Obi-Wan. No he ido a la votación, y creo que bastantes personas cambiarán su voto a causa de ello. No me malinterpretes, no pretendo ser egocéntrica; pero eran muchos los que me seguían. Y al ver que no he aparecido por el Senado en más de una semana tienen todo el derecho a pensar que he desistido, y optar por la solución que aparentemente es la que más nos conviene a todos.

Otorgar más poder al Canciller Supremo, pensó Obi-Wan. No sabía cómo alguien podía estar tan desesperado como para votar aquella propuesta suicida.

-Si te hubieses quedado te hubiesen matado.- sentenció, incorporándose y tendiéndola una mano.

Padme la estrechó y se levantó. Sus rostros quedaron muy próximos, y sus miradas compitieron con firmeza. Azul gris contra marrón avellana.

-Estoy dispuesta a morir por mi pueblo.- dijo ella, sin el menor rastro de vacilación en su voz.

Obi-Wan, a su pesar, no pudo hacer más que admirarla por aquello.

* * *

Encontraron una tienda en menos de media hora. Escasos minutos después, él aferraba entre sus dedos un holotransmisor y un pequeño cargador para la batería de litio. El aparato era tan grande como su mano extendida y su superficie negra era brillante y lisa.

-Es primitivo.- observó, dándolo vueltas en sus manos.

Desgraciadamente, allí era lo único que valía.

Después Padme se compró un sencillo vestido de seda azul. Ligero, pero elegante. Obi-Wan, por su parte, decidió que con la fina camiseta de tela y sus pantalones sucios podía resistir. Aún así, pensó con nostalgia en el resto de la ropa que había dejado por el camino.

Los créditos del maletín no se habían reducido excesivamente, y les sobraba para pagar una buena habitación en un hotel de lujo por una noche. Escogieron un complejo no muy grande, con vistas al lago, y del que arrancaban de su superficie un fulgor cálido los últimos rayos de luz.

Cuando Obi-Wan pidió tan sólo una habitación, Padme no hizo ningún comentario. Quizá, al igual que él, trataba de convencerse de que era necesario para su propia protección. Aún así, se sorprendieron cuando al abrir la puerta tropezaron con una única cama de considerable tamaño, cubierta por unas sábanas delicadas de color blanco.

-Dormiré en el suelo.- resolvió Obi-Wan, tratando de aparentar humor.

A ambos les ardía la cara.

Él se apresuró a enchufar el transmisor y a teclear el código del Templo Jedi. De inmediato, el holograma de la sala del Consejo se materializó, sin mucha calidad, en torno a él.

- Obi-Wan.- la voz de Mace Windu, poderosa y firme, llegó algo distorsionada hasta sus oídos – Senadora Amidala. Es un alivio tener noticias sobre vosotros.

Obi-Wan inclinó la cabeza. Su nombre sonaba extraño en la boca del maestro korun; hacía más de veinte años que él no le llamaba así.

-No hemos podido ponernos en contacto con el Consejo hasta ahora, ha habido demasiadas complicaciones... Pero estamos sanos y salvos. Nos encontramos en Borleias, en la capital. Se llama Julee. Sospecho que está cerca del polo norte.

Mace Windu asintió. Obi-Wan sentía, incluso a través de la poca definición del transmisor, la mirada infinita de Yoda clavada en su rostro. Se sintió algo incómodo.

-Localizaremos la posición exacta de vuestro transmisor y enviaremos a alguien a recogeros. El resto ya habrá tiempo para contarlo con calma. Lo importante es que ambos no hayáis sufrido ningún daño...

-Maestro.- intervino entonces Padme, adelantándose unos pasos para cobrar mayor nitidez en la visión holográfica – Me gustaría saber cuál ha sido el resultado de la votación, y cuál es la situación política.

Mace Windu pareció dudar, y su mirada oscura recayó en Yoda. El pequeño Jedi se irguió sobre su asiento y aplanó sus largas orejas.

-Mucho me temo que malas noticias solo podemos darte, senadora.- murmuró – En la votación mucho poder al Canciller Palpatine otorgado se ha, y la creación de un ejército a las órdenes de la República de inmediato él ordenó.

Obi-Wan miró a Padme, preocupado. La desolación era claramente legible en su rostro consternado.

-Muchas gracias, maestro Yoda.

-No hay por qué dar las gracias, senadora. Ahora que dejaros tenemos, muchos asuntos atender debemos. Que la fuerza os acompañe.

-Que la fuerza os acompañe, maestros.- murmuró Obi-Wan a su vez, y se agachó para desactivar el transmisor.

Se hizo un silencio denso en la habitación. Padme se sentó en una esquina de la cama y enterró el rostro lívido entre las manos.

-Guerra.- susurró – Lo último que nos faltaba. Una guerra interplanetaria.

Obi-Wan se sentó junto a ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba de nuevo en unos apartamentos senatoriales de Coruscant, pero la ilusión se esfumó en seguida. Padme había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro con cansancio, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza,

-Esto se va al traste, Obi. Y ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede detenerlo.- musitó con labios temblorosos.

Él no dijo nada. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

Y, mientras ella se duchaba, le dio muchas vueltas. El ruido del agua descendiendo por las cañerías le sumió en un estado ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Se preguntó si los Jedi serían llamados a aquella guerra sinsentido, a aquella guerra que parecía estar hecha específicamente para su destrucción.

Supo inmediatamente la respuesta. Esa guerra no sería republicanos contra separatistas, ni siquiera democracia contra un poder absoluto. Sería la oscuridad contra la luz de la Fuerza.

Y Obi-Wan no estaba muy seguro de qué bando escogería.

La puerta del baño se abrió, silenciosa, y Padme salió. La capa de suciedad y sudor había ocultado el brillo de sus cabellos, que ahora empapaban sus hombros y los tirantes del vestido azul, que abrazaba su pecho y su cintura como si se hubiese hecho a su medida.

Obi-Wan se apresuró a apartar la mirada de ella, rogando a la Fuerza en su interior que no se hubiese percatado de ello. Padme tan sólo sonrió levemente, con una sonrisa que apenas tensaba sus labios y rezumaba desazón.

El Jedi cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. Bajo el agradable y cálido chorro de la ducha trató de acordarse de cuánto hacía que no se sentía de aquel modo. Ah, sí. Con Siri. Aún recordaba cómo ambos habían confesado lo que sentían y como, poco tiempo después, lo habían destruido de la misma forma. "No es la voluntad de la Fuerza que estemos juntos", habían acordado. Fin.

Su amor hacia los Jedi, hacia la misma Fuerza parecía más fuerte. Luego, ella murió. Entonces descubrió que no era así. Había amado a Siri Tachi, sí, pero la oportunidad había resbalado entre sus dedos como la arena de Tatooine.

Se preguntó si debía dejar que volviese a pasar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos bajo el agua que resbalaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Se preguntó si, una vez más, debía dejar que la voluntad de la Fuerza se antepusiese a la suya.

La respuesta acudió enseguida a él. Con claridad.

* * *

Padme estaba apoyada en la barandilla blanca de la terraza, dejando que la suave brisa proveniente del lago secase su pelo. El sol ya se había escondido y había poca luz, y eso precisamente hacía posible contemplar la ciudad sin cegarse por su brillo.

Obi-Wan se apoyó contra una columna que franqueaba el balcón, y se deleitó durante unos instantes, observándola, antes de carraspear. Ella se giró con sobresalto, y el mechón que retorcía entre sus dedos cayó y se desparramó sobre su hombro.

-Hola.- sonrió – Me has dado un susto.

-No era mi intención.- repuso él. Se situó en la barandilla, junto a ella - ¿En qué pensabas?

-En ti.

Obi-Wan arqueó las cejas con sorpresa ante aquella respuesta tan directa. Padme suspiró.

-Has hecho mucho por mí, Obi-Wan. Más de lo que debías... Y no sé cómo puedo agradecértelo. Sin tu ayuda hace días que hubiese muerto, cuando el corelliano trató de matarme a las puertas del Senado.- hizo una pausa – Puedo considerar que tengo una amistad contigo, aparte de una gran deuda. Pero...- enmudeció y se miró las manos, cohibida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. Tengo... tengo miedo de que esta amistad vaya a más.- concluyó, violenta.

Él permaneció en silencio un momento. Después la miró con amabilidad desde sus ojos azules.

-¿Tú quieres eso?

-Estoy muy confusa, Obi-Wan, de verdad que yo...

El hombre no necesitó oír nada más. Le bastó una simple vacilación, una ausencia de un no rotundo...

Se inclinó hacia ella y presionó suavemente sus labios, con la temblorosa cautela de quién explora territorio desconocido. Fue apenas un roce, pero Padme giró el rostro.

-No hagas eso.- pidió débilmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

Los párpados de la mujer se agitaron con un revoloteo.

-No sé lo quiero.

-Entonces vamos a averiguarlo.- murmuró él, acercando su rostro de nuevo al de ella.

Pero Padme volvió a poner sus labios fuera de su alcance.

-No te reconozco, Obi-Wan. Tú eras el maestro Jedi que defendía el Código con su vida, y que pensaba que el apego significaba dolor. El hombre que dejaba que la Fuerza guiase su vida.

Aunque el tono de Padme no era en absoluto acusador, sino confundido, Obi-Wan se apartó con el ceño fruncido ante esas palabras

-Quizá ese Maestro Jedi ha muerto para siempre, o ha reconsiderado todo lo que le han dicho hasta ahora. A lo mejor, Obi-Wan Kenobi ha decidido guiar él su vida, y no que lo haga la Fuerza.

Ella le observó con cierta sorpresa.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio?

-Tuve una oportunidad de estar con alguien a quién amaba, Padme. La desperdicié, y ahora ella está muerta.- la miró de hito en hito – Los Jedis decimos que el destino es la Fuerza, que todo sucede porque esa energía hace que así sea. Pues bien, ¿y si mis actos son parte de su voluntad? Todos somos la Fuerza, así que nuestros deseos son, pues, los deseos de esta.

-¿Y cuáles son tus deseos?

-Hacer esto.- murmuró él, y se acercó a ella de nuevo.

Esta vez, Padme no se apartó, y entreabrió los labios en contacto con su boca.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Padme se aferró a la barandilla con fuerza, como si no confiara en sus piernas, y miró hacia el horizonte, más allá de la superficie plateada del lago. Obi-Wan tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo que brillaba en sus ojos eran lágrimas. Se acercó y apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla, junto a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Recogió con una dulzura infinita una lágrima que resplandecía en su pómulo.

Padme se mordió el labio y agitó la cabeza.

-Me siento... me siento horriblemente feliz, Obi. Y mezquina.

Él deslizó una mano por su mejilla y terminó por enredar sus dedos en sus rizos castaños, sin perfumar.

-¿Por qué te sientes mezquina?

-Porque me ha gustado besarte. Porque volvería a repetir. Y porque no quiero que pares de hacerlo.- susurró con voz ronca.

Obi-Wan desenredó su mano de su pelo y la llevó a sus labios, dejándola allí durante unos instantes. Se miraron. Y fue en esa mirada, en ese intercambio tan profundo de pensamientos tan íntimos que avergonzarían si se dijesen en voz alta, cuando él dejó de ser Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maestro Jedi, General del Ejército de la República, el consejero paciente y sereno al que todo el mundo planteaba sus dudas. A partir de ese momento dejó de ser todas esas cosas y pasó a ser, simplemente, Obi-Wan.

La persona que habría sido si no hubiese terminado destinando su vida a los Jedi.

* * *

Apenas durmieron. Redescubrieron, esta vez sin prisas, lo que noches atrás tanto les había avergonzado. Se miraron a los ojos. Se besaron una y otra vez, se abrazaron, temblorosos, bajo las sábanas; susurraron sus nombres hasta que carecieron de significado. Obi-Wan memorizó el cuerpo de Padme y acarició cada centímetro de su piel, conscientemente, sin que ninguna droga le nublara la mente. Finalmente, Padme cayó rendida entre sus brazos, cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomar entre los edificios blancos de Julee. Obi-Wan fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de asombrarse del particular olor de la piel de la mujer, de su suavidad, de su forma de torcer la boca al dormir. La contempló durante unos minutos, y después se levantó con infinito cuidado, tratando de no despertarla.

Se duchó y se vistió, y justo salía por la puerta del baño cuando oyó el característico ruido de las turbinas de un caza aterrizando en el aeroaparcamiento del hotel.

Dio gracias a la Fuerza por no haberse dormido.

Se lanzó hacia Padme y la sacudió por el hombro con firmeza, pero sin llegar a hacerla daño.

-Vístete.- dijo por toda respuesta cuando ella abrió los ojos, somnolienta y confundida.

La mujer comprendió las implicaciones de aquella palabra y se apresuró a coger sus ropas y a meterse en el baño. Obi-Wan consiguió reprimir a duras penas el deseo que le invadió al ver su cuerpo desnudo... una vez más.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. El jedi respiró hondo un par de veces e invocó a la fuerza para que le diese algo de serenidad. Como era de esperar últimamente, no le funcionó. Apretó el botón y la puerta se deslizó a un lado.

-Buenos días, maestro.- sonrió Anakin.

A Obi-Wan se le paró el corazón.


End file.
